The Frozen Wind
by NaruxFemHaku
Summary: A Naru/Haku fic, Haku is female. A semi-serious and intelligent Naruto. Summary inside. M for lemons but later, much much later. That's why it's adventure first and romance later.
1. Chapter 1 : Aftermath

**The Frozen Wind**

NaruXFemHaku : Hey people, welcome to The Frozen Wind. This is my first attempt at a Naruto story, I've been reading many Naruto, Bleach and cross overs of both for years and now I'd like to give a hand at writing one. So have go at reading the first chap, I'd like this fic to be a long one, I like reading long ones myself and will try to update as fast as possible, check out my bio to see my list of excuses if the updates come late. As for the reason why it's a Naru/Haku story, well personally I like the pairing and Haku just doesn't seem male, I know there are a lot of effeminate males in Naruto like Neji and Sora, but Haku just doesn't act male so I deem Haku female, it's a fanfic story so I want Haku female. Not harem or threesome though.

Summary : What if Naruto was inspired to train when one of his precious people got hurt when he was younger? A Naruto that is a lot more nin/taijutsu oriented than in canon. Later he will meet the heiress of the Yuki clan from Kirigakure no Sato, what shall become of there meeting? Find out in The Frozen Wind. A semi-serious and intelligent Naruto(still a prankster though).

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be a rich snobby kid and be so spoiled I'd be helpless without servants. I could still dream right?

Chapter 1: Aftermath

_**5 years after the Kyuubi Attack**_

Naruto was heading to Ichiraku for dinner he couldn't find a store that would sell him food and not overcharge the price. He lived in an apartment building that old man Hokage bought for him after he left the orphanage, which is luckily close by to the ramen stand.

He was wearing a stained white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, his face and whisker marks were slightly stained

As he was walking towards the stand he heard the sound of people arguing, then he recognize the voice of one of the people, it was Ayame. He quickly ran to see what's the trouble.

"Please stop bothering us, we can choose to serve our ramen to anyone we want." Ayame was talking to two civilian men, around middle age,one of them bald and the other with black hair, both seems to be drunk. There was no one else in the stand, and Teuchi doesn't seem to be there.

"No way, that demon doesn't deserve to eat, it should've been killed the day it was born! My father, mother and sister was killed when it came. How can you even bare the sight of it is a mystery!" the bald drunk shouted, getting very angry. His partner then reach over and grabbed both of Ayame's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing"

"Shut up bitch! Since you're one of them demon lovers we need to teach you a lesson. Keigo you can start on her." Keigo, the baldy, punched Ayame in the stomach to stop her from crying out, starts to tie her hands behind her back and gagged her.

"We'll be having lots of fun with you, such a pretty thing too. Too bad we're gonna ruin you."

Naruto having no idea what's about to happen, but he heard and saw enough to know that they had hurt his nee-chan, who's one of the few people who is actually kind to him. He couldn't stand seeing his nee-chan hurt. He rushed over to the two men.

"Hey! Let go of Ayame nee-chan!"

"Well, take a look at this, the demon decides to have an early death. Stay right there you'll be going back to hell soon enough. Gouza go get him"

Naruto was confused he had no idea what they were talking about. What demon? He's just an orphan isn't he?

"What are you talking about? Just stop hurting nee-chan."

"Haha don't worry about her, she'll be joining you soon enough."

Gouza grabbed Naruto by his throat and lifted him up to his eye level. He, than backhanded Naruto right into the wall. He didn't expect to see Naruto getting back up and kick him between his legs.

"Arhh! You little brat!" Gouza grabbed a knife from the counter and was about to stab Naruto through the chest when a tanto blocked his stab.

"_Is this it? Am I really going to die? Oh well, it's not like this life is worth living so far._"

CLANG! The stab was blocked. A tall Anbu with white, gravity-defying hair with a dog mask was holding the tanto against the knife. The sight of him cause the two civilians to freeze up in fright at being caught.

"Inu-san, what are you doing? The demon-" Shlick. THUMP! The sound of something heavy hitting the floor was heard. Blood then sprayed out of the, now headless, Gouza. Naruto was staring at the scene with wide eyes and mouth opened but no sound was coming out.

"Wh- wh- why did you kill him?" Keigo asked terrified of the Anbu.

"He broke the Sandaime's law, you know which one I'm talking about" The Anbu lazily turned his head towards Keigo.

"You on the other hand will be going to jail for attempted rape and assisting assault."

"You can't do this! My cousin is on the council and he'll-"

"Be able to do nothing against this, no matter how high ranking your relatives are, rape is one of the crime with the highest penalty. Who knows, you might even get executed." Inu said. He then cuffed Keigo and released Ayame. Naruto then woke up from his shock and ran over to Ayame.

"Nee-chan, are you all right? Where did they hit you?"

"I'm ok Naruto-kun, they didn't manage to hurt me that much, I'll be fine by tomorrow. But for now how about some ramen on the house, you too Anbu-san as thanks for saving me and Naruto-kun."

The Anbu already had Gouza's corpse and head sealed into a scroll and Keigo knocked out on his shoulder replied.

"It's ok, I'm happy to help, sorry for the mess though. Ja ne" referring to the blood from Gouza.

"It's fine, thanks again, ja"

Ayame turned back to Naruto to see him sitting on a stool with his head in his arms shaking slightly. Ayame cupped his face to see whats wrong and was surprised to see he was crying.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Ayame asked getting worried, she has never seen Naruto cried before, even when he fell of the stool and scrapped his knee.

"I- I was too w- weak, when he was about to stab me I wanted t- to die, I didn't think about what would happen to you if he killed me, I was too weak to stop them from hurting you. From now on I'll get stronger, I saw ninjas training, I'll ask them to help me. You are one of the most important people to me nee-chan. I'll never let you get hurt again."

Naruto looked at Ayame with determination written all over his place, today's event would spark the change in Naruto leading him to be a very serious person in the future.

Ayame was very touched that Naruto considered her to be one of his important people, she hugged him tightly while stroking his spiky hair.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, everything will turn out fine, my otouto."

The last part of Ayame's sentence caused Naruto's eyes to widen before becoming blurred with tears falling down.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto headed towards the Hokage tower to ask the "old man" some questions about what happened yesterday. He walked up to the assistant that's sitting in front of a desk outside the Hokage's office.

"Miya-san, I need to see the old man, is he busy?"

Miya, the assistant, is a shinobi so she is not prejudiced like most of the civilians. She can tell the difference between the container and the contained. She sees him for what he actually was a lonely little boy who does not deserve the cruel treatment of the ignorant people. She likes his cheerful demeanor and his bright smile, but today he seemed subdued somehow.

"Oh Naruto, nice to see you again gimme a sec, I'lll check his schedule. Umm... nope he's free go right in."

"Thank you Miya-san"

Sarutobi Hiruzen is in his office in an epic battle against the undefeated enemy of all Kages, this enemy has outlast all of the four previous Kages and it will most likely outlast him as well, this malevolent enemy is the dreaded...paperwork. Even though he's been going through them for 3 hours straight the pile never seems to get smaller. He decided to stop and take a break to spend time with his beloved Icha Icha. He let out a perverted giggle in anticipation.

"Hokage-sama. Naruto is on his way to see you."

Hiruzen sighed, he suspected Naruto might come, he had done his best to protect Naruto from the prejudice and harm by passing a law that prevents anyone from revealing what truly happened on October 10th to anyone who doesn't know about the event on the pain of death. But judging from the report that Kakashi had given him yesterday, he might have to tell Naruto the truth today.

_(Flashback no jutsu)_

The Sandaime was smoking his pipe while looking at the village that he rules over when Kakashi appeared in his office in a puff of smoke

"Good Evening Kakashi-kun. How's Naruto-kun today?"

"Good Evening Hokage-sama, everything was pretty normal until he went to Ichirakus in the evening. Apparently the girl was about to raped by two civilian male, one of them is the cousin of Mizuro Okigawa. Naruto rushed in to help but got hurt in the process, I would've gone in faster but I was shadowing him from too far away so it took me awhile, when I got to the stand Naruto was just about to be stabbed by Gouza, I think his name was, but I blocked it, then he broke the law so I killed him-"

"Please tell me you didn't kill that pig's cousin." The Sandaime looked at Kakashi with a wearied look. He had enough headache with the weekly council meeting, he doesn't need another trigger for Mizuro Okigawa, a fat obnoxious pig, to complain and drag on the meeting for hours by demanding compensation and the right to kill Naruto and the same stuff that he says at every meeting.

"No sir, I just knocked him out and put him in jail with no bailing allowed due to the severity of his crime."

"Good, Kakashi I have a feeling that Naruto-kun will be coming to see me tomorrow. I might have to tell him the truth if he noticed them calling him a demon, and he most likely would have notice, being as intelligent as he is. If I do have to tell him the truth I want you to train him to be able to protect himself. I'm sure you'd like to train your sensei's son. I'll let you step down from Anbu Captain reinstate you as a Jounin if you accept."

Kakashi knew that Naruto was his sensei's son that's why he asked to look over Naruto during his Anbu patrol mission, but he never expected to be asked to train his sensei's son.

"I accept Hokage-sama, it'll be my pleasure to teach Minato-sensei's legacy."

"Good, report to my office tomorrow morning. Naruto-kun should be coming to see me by then."

_(Flashback no jutsu: Kai)_

"Thank you Miya-chan please let him in."

Naruto walked into the wide room that is the Hokage office, he walked over the large oak table and sat on one of the chair in front of the table.

"Ohayo Jiji, I have a question to ask you."

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, what is it that you want to know?"

"Yesterday some bad men attacked Ayame nee-chan and when I went to help her they called me a demon, I was wondering why, am I a demon? And why did the ninja kill him for hurting nee-chan, I know he did wrong but he could've just gone to jail right?"

Hiruzen sighed, before mentally composing himself. He decided Naruto might as well know the truth, since one of these days the population might slip up.

"_I guess it's time to tell him. No point in waiting anyway, better to let him know now rather than later he's still young so he'll be able to wrap his head around better."_

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you can not leave this room until you are atleast Chunin ok?"

"Ok, jiji, what's going on though?"

"Naruto do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Of course I do. The Yondaime killed it."

"That's the cover story Naruto-kun, the truth is that the Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra, a type of energy that ninjas use to make jutsus, so it was impossible to kill it, we could only slow it down, the Yondaime had no choice but to seal it in a baby and he couldn't seal it in just any baby born on that day, he didn't have the heart to ask other mothers. He sealed it in his own child, you Naruto. Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki heiress of the Uzumaki clan. Minato wanted you to be seen as a hero but the people were too blinded by grief, so I had to enforce a law preventing them from telling the younger generation about what happened, anyone who broke that law or call you a demon would be executed on the spot, no questions asked unless you, me or the Anbu Captain says otherwise. But no matter what they say, you mustn't listen, you are not the Kyuubi, you are it's jailor. You are not a demon, a demon wouldn't go help his friends like you did"

Naruto by this point was shell shocked. He had a mom and dad, they were dead, his dads the 4th Hokage. His mom was a princess of a clan. Right now he had only one question.

"Why? Why didn't you tell them I was the son of the 4th?"

"I couldn't Naruto-kun, your father had many dangerous enemies if they found out who you were, there will be assassins coming after you every month. I'm sorry Naruto-kun for not helping you more."

"It's ok jiji, you did what you could. I understand, I won't tell anyone about this until I'm strong enough, can you train me? Since you're the Hokage that means you're the strongest in this village right?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but although I might be the strongest, I'm too busy. But I do know someone who could train you and would be happy too. He has been looking over you from the shadow for most of your life. Kakashi-kun please show yourself"

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the room, and Kakashi appeared in his regular Jounin gear complete with his orange little book and perverted giggling.

"Yo!"

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, and after giving him a measuring look, he was pretty sure that Kakashi was the ninja the saved him yesterday, seeing that they both have the same hair.

"Hey, aren't you the ninja that saved me yesterday?"

Kakashi and Hiruzen were surprised that Naruto was already putting two and two together but they didn't show it.

"Wow, you actually noticed, yes I saved you and your nee-chan yesterday."

"Oh ok, thanks for saving me, didn't get a chance to say that yesterday."

"Forget it, it's my job anyway, so from now on I'll be training you, you can call me Kakashi- sensei."


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

A/N:

Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of The Frozen Wind. 467 hits already in one day. I hope those of you that read the first chapter enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Y'know like if each chapter should be longer or not, should I change the tone, make the story go fast or slow, more action or not, stuff like that. Please remember this is my first fic so I'm an amateur at best, maybe even less. I'm gonna do the disclaimer once every few chapters, it adds up the word count and I couldn't think of how to make it funny without stealing other peoples disclaimer writing style, so I'm not gonna bother with it every chapter.

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

_**One Week Later**_

At training ground 15, sounds of exertion could be heard, as one of the two occupants at the training ground could be seen stumbling around like a drunk.

"C'mon Naruto, that's only a level 3 gravity seal, surely you can do better than that."

**(_Flashback no jutsu_)**

_**One day after the meeting**_

Naruto was still in bed when the sound of knocking woke him up, he was wearing his pajamas with a panda night cap on his head. Naruto reluctantly got up from bed and took a look at his alarm clock. It was still 5 am in the morning, the knocking became more insistent.

"Alright alright I'm coming, jeez."

Naruto walked toward the door while mumbling about people who don't know what time to wake up. He opened the door to see Kakashi standing there with an eye smile while holding his hand in a peace sign.

"Yo! Why are you looking so sleepy, c'mon it's time to train."

"What! Are you nuts? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do. It's time for you to go take a shower and come with me. I thought you wanted to get stronger and be able to protect you precious people."

Hearing this made Naruto feel ashamed that he is complaining, he told himself that he won't complain again since this is for the sake of his precious people, he didn't want to see Ayame hurt again, and he also wanted to prove himself to the people of the village that he isn't the Kyuubi. He doesn't care if they hate him or not but he will make himself strong enough to at the very least earn their respect. Besides, how bad could the first day of training be?

_**Ten minutes later at training ground 15**_

Kakashi lead Naruto to a secluded training ground that most of the shinobi population rarely come to because of its small size. Just around 20x10 meters, too small to practice most ninjutsu. But perfect for a small five year old. Kakashi unsealed a brush and some ink and told Naruto to take off his shirt.

"Alright Naruto, now that we are here I'll tell you what I've planned for you, I'll whipping physically into shape because right now you don't look like you have a lot of strength after I think you are fit enough I'll take you to train with one of my friends, he's a taijutsu specialist the best in Konoha. Now I'm going to put a gravity seal on you, it will make gravity increase on your body. This will help you body get stronger and more resilient. When you want to deactivate it, you have to do is say 'gravity seal release'." said Kakashi, while preparing to draw the seal. What he didn't tell Naruto is that the seal will be using the user's own chakra to keep it active, that's why the seal is only used by chunins and jounins only, since most of the ninja's have enough chakra to keep it active. But Naruto already has a lot of chakra for his age already due to his chakra keeping the fox's youki at bay since the minute it was sealed. So the seal won't really have any effect on Naruto's chakra reserves which is right now slightly larger than Kakashi's own chakra reserve.

Kakashi then drew a seal on Naruto's chest above the heart, and added a small his chakra into the seal to activate it. The ink glowed before contract on itself in the kanji for the number one. Naruto promptly collapsed to the ground due to the sudden increase in weight.

"W- What the heck is this Kakashi-sensei? I thought we are gonna start of easy or something? Why does this feel like you put a ton of rock on my body?" asked Naruto while trying to pick himself up.

"Now, now Naruto, keep reminding yourself why you are doing this and you'll find the strength to do the training. OK I want you to walk around and stretch your muscles to get use to the weight, then I want you to jun 5 laps, and do 20 push ups, 30 sit ups and have 10 minutes rest and start all over again, you'll keep doing this until it's 10 o'clock then we'll go get some breakfast, my treat. How does that sound?" asked Kakashi.

"As long as you're paying, I couldn't buy food anywhere without anyone overcharging me and most restaurants won't even let me in because of the fox." muttered Naruto.

Kakashi mentally winced at his slip-up, he had forgotten that Naruto is still sensitive about be mistreated by the village. Then he realized that there's one place that could cheer Naruto up.

"How about I take you to Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked, smirking mentally as he could already see the small boy's reaction.

"Yes! Ok you got yourself a deal!" shouted Naruto, pumping his fist in the air.

"Good now get going."

So while Naruto was adjusting too his new gravity seal Kakashi was sitting down and leaning his back on a tree while reading his Limited Platinum Edition Icha Icha : The Naughty Doctor. (An imaginary fortune cookie to anyone that guessed who's the doctor.) and every so often Naruto would hear perverted giggles coming from his sensei.

Naruto managed to completed the regimen that Kakashi set for him 4 times before collapsing.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, that's it I'm done. Too tired to go on." Naruto panted out, his forehead was covered in sweat and his shirt was soaked. His body was trembling, as if even the mere effort of standing up was too much for the body to endure.

"Hmm...? Oh, you're done already Naruto? Alright it's fine, it's almost 10 am anyway. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you to the stand?" asked Kakashi, even though it's obvious that Naruto could barely stand, let alone walk. But Kakashi wanted to see if Naruto is too prideful to ask for help or humble enough to ask for it.

"I'm not sure let try walking first, if I fall then you can carry me, because I don't think I have enough strength left to pick myself up if I fall down." replied Naruto.

"Sure." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto. He was pleased that Naruto is a balanced person, enough pride to rely on himself first but humble enough to ask when his own strength is insufficient.

**(_Flashback no Jutsu : Kai_)**

For the past six days Naruto has been doing nothing but going through the regimen over and over. On the third day Naruto could move easily again, surprising Kakashi since it took him almost two week to get used to it, he figured that it must to due to the fox constantly healing Naruto's strained muscle. Kakashi then added another seal right next to the first one then he used his chakra to combine it into a level 2 gravity seal. This resulted in the familiar scene of the first day of training where Naruto wobbled around trying to get used to the now heavier gravity on his body. The seal is very dangerous for regular shinobi, since each level doubles the gravity weight of the last so level 2 would double the gravity of level 1 and level 3 would double the gravity of level 2 and so on, but after Kakashi saw how fast Naruto can recover he decided normal rules does not apply to Naruto.

So today Naruto is now using the level 3 gravity seal just one level under Kakashi's, but Kakashi didn't tell him that, since he doesn't want Naruto to get too cocky.

"_Hmm...Judging from how fast his body is adjusting to each level and recovering after each session I might have to take him to Gai earlier than expected, but this should be fine, he'll probably be a good sparing mate for Gai's new student, I hope he hasn't corrupted the kid with his 'flames of youth' yet._" thought Kakashi with a shudder, a prospect of a mini-Gai running around is not a pleasant one.

_**At some random training ground**_

Somewhere, in some random training ground Maito Gai and Rock Lee sneezed while giving Lee a haircut.

"Lee, since we seemed to have gotten a cold we must train ourselves, we must train harder to maintain our flames of YOUTH!"

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They both ran towards each other with a beach suddenly appearing behind them with a sunset. And thus the unbreakable genjutsu of 'The Sunset of Youth' was born, so Kakashi was indirectly the cause of this epidemic. On that day the whole village shuddered for some unknown reason, with a feeling of dread that something that would haunt them for the rest of their days has been borned.

_**Back to training ground 15**_

While Kakashi was spacing out Naruto had already completed his routine twice. His regimen has also been increased, which is double of everything, stretches has also been added so that his body would become more flexible, as it is this part is actually the easiest for Naruto since his body is naturally flexible indicating a high level of agility. It has also became apparent that if Naruto kept getting himself tired his body will heal and recover faster to get itself back up to a hundred percent. So now he can get used to the new seal, level 3, in just 10 minutes when before it took him almost an hour to get used to level 1. Naruto is also becoming very fast approaching mid-gennin speed, compared to a civilian who's top speed would equal high-academy student level, and unlike most speed type Naruto has the stamina to keep moving for a long time. Most speed types usually move in short high speed burst, most can only maintain their speed for a few minutes.

"Alright Naruto, that's enough since you are improving much faster than I thought, we might as well move along early as well. You'll be going to see my friend today, from now we'll be going to him to train you in taijutsu." announced Kakashi. After giving the matter some thought, he figured that there's no point continuing the physical exercise since Naruto would have to do it with Gai as well, might as well save time and get to the taijutsu part.

"Really? Yatta! Now we're talking, Ero-sensei, I'm just about bored with this same stuff too, if you hadn't said anything by tomorrow I'm pretty sure that I'll explode." exclaimed Naruto, even though he's more serious he's still a kid and is still prone to childish and impulsive actions. Like that time when he stole Kakashi's book.

(_**Flashback no Jutsu**_)

"_What's so funny about that book anyway? Sensei is always laughing, hmmm... the title says 'Icha Icha Paradise : The Naughty Doctor'? What a weird title, must be some sort of comic book. I know I'll ask him if I could take a look."_

But Kakashi wouldn't let him see it when he asked, saying that it's not for kids so he had to resort to stealing it.

While he was doing one of his routine laps he silently released his seal while he was passing Kakashi, after the seal was released he dashed towards Kakashi and ran away. Kakashi was so stunned that Naruto actually tried to take his book that it took a minute for his brain to restart and process what just happened.

"OI! GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS! GOLUM- cough cough KAKASHI MUST HAVE HIS PRECIOUS!" shouted Kakashi while running in a random direction since he did not see which direction Naruto ran away to.

Naruto, who was hiding behind a tree not too far from the training, sweatdropped when he heard Kakashi yell. He opened the book to the first page to see a very, very graphic picture of a naked man with his head between an equally naked woman's head after staring at the picture for a full three minute, his brain finally restarted long enough to tell him that it fully agrees with Kakashi that this book is most certainly not for children before his face became Hinata-red and blood began to trickling down his nose and he fainted.

Kakashi later found him passed out with the book still opened at _that _page. Kakashi giggled a bit thinking that Naruto is finally following him in his footsteps now all he had to do is get Naruto a mask and train him in the art of 'hip and cool'. Kakashi give an evil scientist's laugh before catching himself and look around to see if anyone has seen his loony side, seeing that there is no one he relaxed and collected his book and carried Naruto back to the training ground.

After that incident Naruto has decided to call Kakashi Ero-sensei whenever he could, since he's a person that 'call it as they see it'.

(_**Flashback no Jutsu : Kai**_)

"Well, it's certainly nice to see you so enthusiastic about it, but since you decided to call me Ero-sensei I won't give you a gift that I bought for you." said Kakashi, smirking behind the mask, knowing that he got Naruto with the gift comment.

"Oh come on, that's not fair, it's blackmail and you know it!" shouted Naruto while glaring at Kakashi.

"Now, now Naruto if you want it, say "Please, Kakashi-sensei." or I'll just have to give it to some other random children." teased Kakashi.

"Alright, Please Kakashi-sensei." muttered Naruto knowing that he'll just have to humor Kakashi until he got the gift then he can back to calling him a pervert again.

"Here you go." said Kakashi, he threw a black object over to Naruto, the object is a black face mask like Kakashi's. Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide and glistening eyes, he couldn't believe that his sensei actually got him something that would show that they have a common trait even if it's just clothing.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto while running towards his sensei and hugging him tight with tears falling out of his eyes. Kakashi, while slightly surprised expected something like this to happen since very few people have bought gifts for Naruto, the list of people can be counted on one hand : Ayame, Teuchi, the Sandaime Hokage and now him. Kakashi hugged Naruto back while ruffling his hair.

"It's ok Naruto, now I have one condition though, when you where this, you'll have to act like me when you see one of my friends, the one that you'll be going to see actually. Just watch me and notice how I act and if his students act like him, just act like me, you are going to help me play a prank on him." Kakashi told Naruto, while Naruto just nodded still overcome with emotion to speak, and put the mask on. Now the whisker marks and his nose are covered and only his eyes and his hair can be seen.

"Now you look almost like me." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto, "Follow me my disciple, we are going to see my so-called rival. Hey that rhymes!"

Hearing that caused Naruto to chuckle a bit. "Ero-sensei, you don't have the skills to be a poet. Just stick to being a ninja."

"Hmm... You're right, oh nevermind let's go see Gai. He has a student as well so maybe from now on you both can train together, oh and a word of warning, Gai is a little eccentric."

A/N:

Alright people that's it for chapter 2, I'm on a roll, but seriously though only one of you guys actually review, can you review please, if only to let me know you guys read it and not just click the story name by accident. It'll really give me confidence to go on.


	3. Chapter 3 : Clash of Rivals

**Chapter 3 : Clash of Rivals**

A/N: Woot! Almost quite a lot of hits already, almost a thousand visitors already but only 7 reviews? That's only 0.7 percent of the readers are actually reviewing, please take a little bit of your time to press the litte blue button to let me know that you are reading, it goes along way in boosting my confidence. Anyways you probably wanted to get this show on the road so I won't wasted your time anymore, on with the show!

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

_**At training ground 10**_

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

The sound of flesh hitting wood could be heard throughout the training ground as Rock Lee and Maito Gai trained themselves, this is mostly for the mini-Gai's(he has already been converted to the religion of Youth, poor kid) benefit since his fist still isn't as resilient as his sensei's. At that point two vague figures, one tall and one short, could be seen approaching the training. The tall figure is wearing standard jounin gear with a hitai-ate on his forehead, holding his white gravity defying hair up but slight slanted covering his left eye and a mask covering his lower face below his eyes and also gloves with the finger cover cut off with chakra conducting metal reinforcing the back(guess why chakra conducting), he also appeared to be reading an orange book. The shorter figure is wearing black t-shirt and black ninja shorts with a mask covering his face as well but no hatai-ate to cover his slightly long blonde hair, he too is also holding an orange book. Both walked into the training ground and as if on cue both giggled perversely causing the two Green Humanoids, oops I meant Green Beast of Konoha(well one is already the Green Beast, the other is a soon-to-be) to stop training and look at the newcomers. Gai seeing his rival standing there with the a child wearing the same as him decided to greet them with his usual exuberant speech of youth.

"Ah! Kakashi my rival I see you have followed my example and have gotten yourself a student. I hope you have not infected him with your unyouthful hip attitude!" shouted Gai

And right on cue both Kakashi and Naruto looked up from their book, turned their heads toward Gai and Lee and said,

"Huh? You said something?"

"NOOO! Curse you and your hip attitude Kakashi, you have corrupted a this poor boy's flames of youth, his flames are now tainted with hip and cool, you even have him reading that unyouthful book, but no matter my beloved student and I shall cleanse his flames" declared Gai with a clench fist held out in front of him and green fire coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!"(seriously people when see this and saying it in your head doesn't it seems a bit gay?)

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Gai and Lee running with their arms out toward each other, they are not aware of the danger as no one else has seen "The Sunset of Doom" .. cough .. cough.. I mean "Youth" yet. So they both looked on as Gai and Lee crash into each other in a man hug as a beach and sunset with waves crashing down on the shore appeared, Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw this and Naruto was on the ground covering his eyes with his hands while screaming,

"OH MY KAMI!, MY EYES!, KAKASHI-SENSEI HELP ME IT BURNS!"

Kakashi lifted his headband to use his sharingan to dispel the genjutsu but to his surprise and fear he can not dispel it, even when he put almost everything he had in to dispelling, the genjutsu did not even waver.

"_Is this the power of youth? NO! Hip and Cool shall prevail! I must find a way for me and Naruto to counter this!_" thought Kakashi before, he too, succumbed to the power of the Sunset of Youth and fell to ground on his knees with his head bowed over.

"I'm sorry Naruto, they are too powerful right now, we mush combine our hip and cool to overcome this!" muttered Kakshi, while gritting his teeth, "C'MON NARUTO! LETS SHOW THE GUYS THE TRUE POWER OF HIP AND COOLNESS!"

Kakashi and Naruto dragged themselves up and stood side by side and putting before their hand in their pockets and stood in a slightly slouched stance and seemed to be staring into the distance. Both seemed to be not paying attention at all to Gai and Lee causing those two to stop the man hug and looked over at the pair.

"Now Naruto!" cried Kakashi and a suddenly wind seemed to blow around Kakashi and Naruto while the sky seemed to darken with storm clouds forming and everything around the pair seemed to fade into black with the sound of thunder roaring while lighting flashed down around the pair every few seconds. With this event what will now be called "The Storm of Hip" has formed.

Gai and Lee were speechless, this...this is blasphemy! How dare they disrespect the holy Flames of Youth! What they are seeing is the total opposite of their "Sunset of Youth". Their flames of youth are dimming with each passing second. Gai decide his students flames must remain pure.

"Lee! Cover your eyes, you must remain strong in front of this temptation of hip and cool, remember the flames of youth is strong within you(1)." shouted Gai, while giving Lee a blindingly bright smile or aka The Smile of Youth.

"Hai! Gai-sensei, I shall maintain my flames of youth!" cried Lee with flames coming out of his eyes. When Gai saw this he felt very proud as Lee has mastered another aspect of the power of Youth.

"_Yes, the power of youth is strong with this one(2), he'll definitely surpass me." _thought Gai with pride.

Finally the "Storm of Hip" finally ended. Naruto and Kakashi were both eye smiling at the Youth pair while the Youth pair themselves were frowning disapprovingly at the Hip and Cool pair.

"Alright Kakashi let's get down to business. I take it that you want me to train your student, am I right?" asked Gai, his demeanor turning serious.

"Yeah, and before you ask he's Uzumaki Naruto." replied Kakashi, becoming serious as well.

"Young Naruto hmm..? Alright how about I let him spar with my youthful student Lee here for today I want to see what level he is at before training him tomorrow." offered Gai.

"Fine, oh and I should tell you, Naruto already has a level 3 gravity seal." said Kakashi.

"Level 3?" exclaimed Gai, shocked that Kakashi would put something like that on a boy so young. "Kakashi how could you be so irresponsible? His body couldn't possibly handle the-"

"Yes, it can Gai. Don't get your jumpsuit in a bunch, his tenant can heal the strain and in fact his body is actually becoming more resilient under the pressure of the seal, I've never seen anything like it, it's almost like the tenant is constantly making the damaged muscle strong than before in order to be unaffected by the same strain." explained Kakashi.

"Really? In that case I apologize for over reacting my rival" said Gai.

"Don't mention it, lets see the boys spar" said Kakashi.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun lets test ourselves to see which of our belief is stronger my flames of youth or your hip and cool!" cried Lee.

"Huh, you said something Lee?" asked Naruto, pretending not to have heard Lee.

"ARGH! Curse your attitude, I've decided that from now on you shall be my rival to test my flames of youth." declared Lee.

Both Gai and Kakashi were wiping tears from their eyes proud of their creation of the next generation of the Legendary Rival.

"Seriously Lee, does every sentence of yours have the word youth in them? Never mind lets fight" said Naruto.

"Ok since Naruto isn't trained in taijutsu yet I want you to test him and lower yourself to his level, if you completely overpower him, he won't benefit from this match, you got that Lee? Naruto is at most high genin level in terms of speed and you are around mid chunin so keep it safe, ok?" ordered Gai.

"Hai Gai-sensei! I shall do my best to kindle Naruto's flames of youth! If I can not do that I shall run 10 laps around Konoha, and if I can not do that I shall do 100 push ups with a 100 kilogram weight on my back, and if I-" shouted Lee.

"Ok! We get it!" Naruto interrupted Lee's rant, while he fell into a fighting stance, a basic boxer stance with two fist held out in front of him. "Kami, just start already."

"As you wish, HAJIME!" Gai started the match.

Lee dashed towards Naruto at his fastest speed to move behind Naruto and delivered a kick in to his back. Naruto's body flew across the training ground before rolling over.

"_What the hell was that? I just saw a blur and then he reappeared behind me, his speed is insane! I knew he's better than me but not _that _good_._ Dammit, I'll have to keep my guard up._"He quickly got up and charge over to Lee, and fired off a three left-right-left combo at Lee's face, to which Lee responded by moving his head to avoid the first two punches and ducked beneath the third one to spin kick at Naruto in the stomach sending Naruto flying away again. Naruto shakily got to his feet, panting after getting his breath knocked out of his lungs. He ran towards Lee again feinted a punch and the green clad boy, Lee leaned back falling for Naruto's feint and Naruto dropped down to sweep Lee off his feet but Lee anticipated this and backflipped and land on a one-handed hand stand but that left his back exposed to an attack and Naruto took full advantage of that and sprang off his feet and fired off a two-handed punch at Lee's exposed back sending him sprawling on to the training ground.

"_What the-? Naruto-kun seemed to have gotten faster and his punch actually manage to hurt me. It's like he's getting stronger as the fight continues." _thought Lee, as he got up to his feet.

"Nice punch Naruto-kun, you seemed to have gotten faster, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me." And both boys ran towards each other to trade blows, the match is now even since Lee has properly gauged Naruto's strength and lowered himself to the same level as Naruto.

"Kakashi, do you realize what just happened just now?" asked Gai while continuing to watch to two boys fight.

"Yes, I do Gai, he's one of those rare people that gets stronger as they fight, not to mention with the fox constantly healing him, he would be an unstoppable juggernaut when he's full trained." said Kakashi feeling very proud of his pupil.

"I don't think he'll be a juggernaut Kakashi, do you how he fights? He is subconsciously ducking and weaving between Lee's strike, he's like the wind, and if I had to guess, I'd bet that his affinity would be wind and a strong one as that, and his body is built for speed. He would be a perfect specimen for the Anbu Black Ops by the time he's chunin, maybe you could recommend him Kakashi, they'd listen to an ex-Captain with a reputation like yours." suggested Gai.

"We'll see Gai, he might not be fit for that kind of life, he looks to be type that prefers the direct and face to face kind of confrontations. I might teach him Raikiri is he's fast enough." said Kakashi as he contemplated various styles and techniques that would fit with Naruto's character in his head.

"Are you sure Kakashi, that technique is a jutsu meant for killing and maiming only."

"And that's what ninjas do Gai," said Kakashi, "He'll have to kill sooner or later and personally I'd rather have him kill sooner rather than later, since he's less likely to freeze up in his more dangerous missions, and I've heard some very disturbing rumors about a group of missing nins that are searching for the tailed beasts, Jiraiya-sama is looking for more info on them right now, and he should return here soon to give his report." said Kakashi.

"It'd be good for the village to see Jiraiya-sama back, it'll ease their fears that not all of the Sannins have abandoned the village." Gai nodded.

By this time, the two boys are both battered and bruised from the intense beating they gave each other, Naruto is bleeding from a split lip and Lee is sporting a black eye, both are trembling as if they are to weary to stand. Lee had to raise himself to low chunin level as Naruto keeps getting up after each beat down and seems to get better from it. Even now his bruises seems to be fading and his split is already scabbing over.

"Shall we finish this then?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"We'll end this in one last strike Naruto-kun the last one standing shall be the winner." declared Lee.

Both dashed towards each other with their fists cocked back, and when they reach each other they both strike each other at the same time, sending each other sprawling.

"That...was...hah... a great match... Naruto-kun, you do have the flames of youth within you." gasped out Lee.

"Hah...did you...say something Lee?" said Naruto. Before both of them passed out due to exhaustion.

Gai and Kakashi both picked up their respective students and said fair well to each other and parted ways, Kakashi took Naruto back to his apartment and tucked him in for the night. He sat on the side of the bed for a while staring at Naruto's sleeping form, his face looked innocent, a face of someone who didn't not endure the hate, indifference, and apathy of the village's population, a face of someone who didn't know about his burden that is sealed within his stomach. Kakashi stroked Naruto's hair reminiscing about his time with his old genin cell. Naruto reminded him of his sensei and Obito at the same time, the seriousness and intelligence of his sensei and the good humour and cheerful attitude of Obito. He thought about how his sensei had taught him and gave him advices on letting people into his heart after the death of his father, it had taken Obito's death to shake him away from his cold uncaring self and Rin's death to fully drive the point home, and thus he now lives by Obito's motto : "Those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" and he would not dishounor Obito's memory and his Sensei by abandoning his sensei's own son. He shunshined out of the apartment to the Memorial Stone to pay his respects to his old team mates and sensei.

"_Don't worry Minato-sensei I'll keep him safe in your stead, I'll train him to love and protect Konoha just like you did, and if he's anything like you he'll be a very great ninja. I swear on my nindo._" thought Kakashi, staring at the Memorial Stone, wishing he could go back in time and change what had happened, his covered left eye is a constant reminder of what he had lost.

_**Later at the Hokage Office**_

Sarutobi was still dealing with paperwork when a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of his office before dispelling to reveal Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, I take it Naruto-kun is already asleep?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Are you aware of what happened between Naruto and Gai's spar."

"Indeed, with his progress right now, Naruto-kun would be one of the strongest genin by the time he graduate, not to mention with the fox constantly rejuvenating his body, it'll be quite hard for anyone to beat him in a sparring match if he can match Lee blow for blow. That aside, what your plan for him after he finished his basic training with Gai."

"I'll be training him on how to use chakra and chakra control exercises and kage bunshin."

"Hmm...your right, with his large chakra pool it shouldn't be a problem for him, all right you have my approval. If you want to teach him Raikiri you might as well teach him Rasengan first since his father created it, he should have an easier time with it then the Raikiri since it's pure chakra manipulation, Raikiri requires lightning affinity and it combines both shape and elemental manipulation, so he'll have to learn it later. Teach him when he graduates, I make sure to put him of your team."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama, I'm grateful that you'll put him under me when he graduates but when would you enroll him?"

"The academy starts in 3 months time, you have that long to make sure he has good enough control of his chakra to do the Academy 3s, good luck Kakashi, but I'm sure you won't need it."

"Arigatou once again, Hokage-sama, he'll definitely be the top Academy student by the time he graduates if me and Gai have anything to say." said Kakashi with conviction in his tone.

A/N:

There you go, chapter 3 finished. Hope you guys liked it. Oh and to cover a plot hole that I've just discovered, Kakashi is on the Hokage's pay roll as training Naruto is an A-rank mission with monthly salary.

(1)Couldn't resist it lol, if you don't realize it's a modified quote from Star Wars)

(2)Same as no.1 check it out it's the quote from Darth Vader: "The Force is strong with this one"

Jst so you know, the kyuubi's regenerative power does not increase Naruto's stamina during the fight, Naruto would start with his maximum amount of stamina and would decrease as the fight continues, even though his wound are healing his body would still get more and more tired.


	4. Chapter 4 : Taijutsu Training

**Chapter 4 : Taijutsu Training with the Green Beasts**

A/N: Here's the 4th chapter of The Frozen Wind, I'm really glad with all of the responses and positive feed back from all of my readers so far, aside from about 10 people who took their time to review the rest merely put my fic on either alert or favorite or both, I don't blame them I used to be like that, but now that I'm a writer myself I now know why writers crave reviews they are really what feed writers, they keep them motivated knowing that there are people out there that are looking forward to reading your story, so from now on I will always review any story I read at least once. Sorry about the rant, now my response to the reviews, I'll be responding to registered users via PMs(personal messages) but I'll respond to unregistered users here, but I show write down the names of people reviewing just for kicks, no flames from anyone yet, you guys are awesome! :

Ryuujin96

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

GxTBilly

Thanos Namikaze – The Arctic Wolf

Srjs95

SRIDHARAN RADHAKRISHNAN(quite a mouthful lol)

freowin – the guy that inspired me to write

toolazytologin – well as long as your reading my fic and review don't bother loging in lol

alchemists19

BlackRedWhite

godsbow1

DanteShindo

legacy of the demented

RAitonJuTsU – Thanks for the review and suggestions, I'll give it some thought and let you know by chapter 5. And I agree with you that most Naru/femHaku pairings are put in harems. So I want my fic to be different. I think I might keep Sasuke and make him befriend Naruto. But you might convince me otherwise so keep reviewing :)

That's all for the reviewers, a grand total of 14 people. Keep it up, my update speed would change from everyday to a chapter every 2 days sorry mom was complaining about the electricity bill :S, but that aside, on with the story.

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

_**Back at Training Ground 10**_

Kakashi, Gai, Naruto and Lee are all there at 6 am in the morning after their morning jog of 5 laps around the village, stretches and warm ups at 5 am, they are now ready for their first real training day together. Kakashi is wearing what he always wear with his favorite book. Naruto is wearing a dark navy blue shirt with black shinobi pants and black bandages covering his hands and ankles, his mask is also on. Lee and Gai(Do I even have to tell you?) are both wearing there identical green jumpsuits with orange leg warmers.

"Yosh, since we are all here, I shall announce what young Naruto-kun would be training in. From now on he will always do are morning warm-ups together starting at 5 am just like today after that Naruto-kun will be doing 200 punches and kicks while Lee will do 500 of both, Kakashi and I will do our standard 1000. After that I will have Naruto try some of the Hard Fist Taijutsu Style basic katas to see if they fit him or not, he can do them without too much difficulty then he will continue to practice them for 2 hours everyday while Lee and Kakashi will spar. With that done I shall spar with Naruto without his gravity seal to see how fast is he at top speed. All this we will do everyday until I say otherwise. Kakashi my rival will this be fine with you?" Gai finished his explanation.

"No, prob. Fine by me lets get started then." replied Kakashi.

All of them then proceed to do their punches and kicks. For the next hour the only sound in the training ground is the sound of flesh impacting with the training dummies and poles in the area. Kakashi and Gai, although both having the highest number of punches and kicks to do finished first due to both being highly experienced and veteran shinobi and had been used to using their muscles rigorously, Lee finished next and Naruto finished last due to not being used to this much work out.

"Right, Kakashi can you spar with Lee for a while? I'll guide Naruto through the katas for a bit." asked Gai, while taking out a scroll from his one of the many pockets on his jounin vest.

"Alright c'mon Lee let's get going." said Kakashi and the small boy quickly got into his stance in front of Kakashi. They both stared at each other for a second before both explode in a flurry of motion, Lee ran towards Kakashi and launch a kick at Kakashi's chin. Kakashi ducked under the kick and did a palm thrust towards the still outstretched leg, causing Lee to lose his balance.

"You must move faster Lee, quickly retract your limbs after your attack, it doesn't matter if it connects or doesn't if you don't you'll lose that limb costing you the fight and maybe even your life. So work on the speed of your joints, imprint it into your memory. Many shinobi has lost their limbs and career because they kicked or punched and let their limbs remain their to see the result of their attack."

"Yosh! I shall remember your youthful words Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Lee, causing Kakashi to sweatdrop at the boy's enthusiasm. He quickly ran toward the boy to deliver a punch to his stomach but Lee surprised him by using his palms to push on Kakashi's outstretched fist and flipped himself over Kakashi, while still in mid-flip Lee spun and kicked at Kakashi's head. Kakashi quickly got over his surprise and ducked just in time with the kick missing his head by barely an inch. Kakashi spun back and snap kicked at Lee's stomach to make his point about fast limb retraction. Lee flew through the air and came back to earth with a roll and sprang back to his feet, he wiped some blood that came out from his lip with the back of his hand and grinned at Kakashi, clearly enjoying this fight. He quickly ran back towards Kakashi, before he reached Kakashi, he jumped and launch a kick at Kakashi, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Kakashi leaned to the side almost lazily, dodging the attack and turned just in time to see a fist hit him right in the face. Although it was not enough to send him off his feet but it was enough to stun him and send him stumbling back and leaving him open for a second or two, Lee quickly capitalize on that, unleashing a arrage of punches at Kakashi, keeping Kakashi on the defensive and not giving him a chance to counterattack but very few of his barrage actually connected and most of the ones that connect are just grazes showing why Kakashi is one of the elite jounins of Konoha. After 3 minutes of rapid punches and kicks Lee had to slow down as his muscles couldn't withstand the strain on his muscles caused by the constant motion yet. This gave room for Kakashi to finally counterattack by sweeping Lee of his feet and did a heel drop kick on Lee. Lee hit the ground hard but got up almost immediately even though it was obvious that his body couldn't take more of the punishment. Lee dashed towards Kakashi again and kick at Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi blocked but Lee quickly dropped down and and did a spin kick at Kakashi's face catching him off guard and knocking Kakashi to the side, and quickly ran over to punch at Kakashi's stomach but Kakashi launch a kick back at Lee stomach sending him sprawling back. Lee tried to get back up but couldn't due to his body being to damaged and exhausted to continue. Kakashi bent over and took Lee to lean back on one of the trees surrounding the training ground.

"You did quite well today Lee. Most chunins couldn't even touch me in a fight and yet here you are not even an academy student giving me a good fight already. Don't let that get to your head though, there are still a lot of people out there that can easily beat you in a fight." said Kakashi while grabbing a bottle of water that Gai prepared and threw it over to Lee, who barely managed to catch it.

"Thank you for the spar Kakashi-sensei, I'll always remember what you taught me." said Lee, before taking a long drink from the bottle, sweating dripping off his chin.

"Don't sweat it Lee(no pun intended) it'll be awhile before you get graduate so until then train and train because you can bet your life on it that someday the results of your training will something that will save you when you are in a tight spot on a mission or when unexpected complications arise."advised Kakashi before he turned his head to look at Naruto who is still practicing his katas with Gai leading him.

_(**Flashback no jutsu, when Kakashi started fighting Lee**)_

"Naruto, the Hard Fist Taijutsu Style, is a style focused on speed, brute force from high speed impact, such as the Lotus Techniques, what are the Lotus techniques? You'll see soon enough, I will be teaching Lee soon enough, maybe when he starts the second year of the Academy." said Gai, in one of his rare serious mode. "There are no exact routines for the Hard Fist per se(in itself) it mostly involves the use of overwhelming the opponent with high speed punches and kicks allowing the opponent no opportunity to counterattack. Each barrage sequence would usually end with a lotus technique. Some sequence would be initiated with a Leaf kick(Konoha senpu, daisenpu, shofu, those kind of kick) depending on your mastery it could be a simple kick to knock your opponent off his feet or it could completely take your opponent out of the fight. This style requires immense strength, stamina and speed, all of those requirements are matched by you so you would be suited to this style. Now before we start though the katas, would you like to be trained in this style?" asked Gai, being very serious, since Naruto's answer would be very important towards the result of his training. Should Naruto be firm in his resolve to learn the Hard Fist, Gai was certain that Naruto would definitely master it, but if Naruto was uncertain or half-hearted he wouldn't completely embrace the style and that in it self would not allow him to use the style to it's fullest potential.

"Hai, Gai-sensei I would be honored to be trained in the Hard Fist Taijutsu Style." said Naruto looking up with determination and resolve as firm as steel.

"Then let's begin, the Hard Fist's advantage over other style is that it allows the user to compose it's own sequence so I want you to make up a few sequence and go through it, remember speed and strength is the key." advised Gai, "Now I want you to come at me with the gravity seals turned off. I want to you do your best, I will only block and dodge, your objective is to get 5 solid hits on me."

"Alright Gai-sensei, but I'm warning you, Kakashi-sensei said my speed is insane for an almost 6 year old. I'll definitely do this!" said Naruto before dropping his seal and dashed towards Gai at low chunin speed, and launch a torrent of punches at Gai's torso, which Gai promptly blocked or sidestepped. Naruto was not deterred he quickly tried a leg sweep on Gai causing Gai to jump over but Naruto keep spining and launch a straight kick right at Gai chin, sending Gai stumbling.

"_That's not possible! This child has just done Konoha Shofu! How could he have learned that? Did Kakashi taught him? No, judging from his body language when I explained the fundamentals of the style he had no prior knowledge of it. That kick is purely _instinctual_._ _ This kid is born for taijutsu!" _thought Gai in awe at Naruto's accomplishment, before returning his thoughts to the fight just in time to see Naruto's fist heading straight for his head. Gai quickly ducked and jumped back to gain some distance between him and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tell me, that kick just now did you plan for that?" asked Gai wanting to make sure if his theory was correct.

"Not really, I just felt that it would complete the combo so I did it? Why, did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto, concerned that he might have messed up in some way.

"No, no, not at all. I'm just curious that's all that was well done 4 more hits to go Naruto-kun, now let's continue, lets see if I can't convince you that the Flames of Youth is superior to your Hip and Cool." said Gai.

"Never!" declared Naruto before running toward Gai and launching the same combo that he gave Lee, a rapid three punch combo left-right-left at the head but this time he added Lee's own trick by spinning and snapped a kick at Gai's torso, but Gai is much faster than Lee and is able to twist his body around to avoid the kick.

"Good! Keep it up Naruto-kun." encouraged Gai as he watch Naruto backed up to rest a bit. Naruto was starting to feel a slight strain in his muscle at this point.

"_Looks like I'm starting to run on empty, I'll to go for broke on this one." _though Naruto before tensing himself and dashed towards Gai, running faster than when he started. He feinted a kick at Gai's head which Gai blocked but he kicked again this time with more strength and speed than the feint, breaking through Gai's guard and connecting with a solid hit on Gai's head. Gai stumbled a bit, and Naruto quickly fired a barrage of punches, with two more connect to Gai chest and stomach before recovered enough to block and dodge the rest.

"Excellent Naruto-kun! Just one more hit to go"

By this point Naruto was panting heavily nearly out of energy. He prepared himself for one last attempt to hit his opponent, telling himself that he must complete his objective no matter what. His eyes subconsciously turn slightly red for an instant before returning to thei normal cerulean color. Feeling his body suddenly revitalized for some reason he disappeared from Gai's view for a second and reappeared in front of Gai in mid-air with his fist cocked back, before letting out the punch straight at Gai's cheek. He landed on his feet and grinned.

"I did it." he said, before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

_**(Flashback no jutsu : Kai)**_

"_This kid is just like Lee, giving his all to the last." _thought Gai, before picking up Naruto and put him on his shoulder and carried him back towards Kakashi, where he is sitting at the edge of the training ground.

"How was he?" asked Kakashi. "He must have given it his all to his fight to faint, this kid is usually a bundle of unlimited stamina."

"Indeed he did my rival. Kakashi, you have a one of a kind student. He unconsciously did the Konoha Shofu, and most of his attacks have no pattern, one second he would do a left-right-left combo, but when that failed he would change to an all right hand 3 punch combo. He even caught me off guard with a feint kick and then kick again with _the same leg. _Kakashi, you know as well as I do that it takes a lot of training for the muscle of the legs to become strong enough to support that kind of movement, I think he's made for taijutsu, his moves are completely instinctual, and if he's a genius of hardwork, he'll surpass me before he's 20." said Gai.

"Whoa! Careful there Gai, you make it sound like he's the second coming of Itachi, but nevermind that. Your student is not half bad either. He managed to get a good hit on me too he's gonna be a taijutsu master just like you Gai, speaking of which, when are you going to teach the Lotus and Konoha Techniques?" asked Kakashi. Lee had fallen unconscious 10 minutes earlier due to exhaustion.

"As I told Naruto-kun before, I'll be teaching Lee the techniques during his second academy year. But it will be up to him to see how fast he masters the technique." said Gai.

"If he's anything like Naruto he'll be training so much he'll master each technique every two weeks." Kakashi chuckled, he could already envision the exuberant green clad boy's enthusiastic shouts of joy as he learn each technique.

"I suppose so. How long will you let Naruto train with me?" asked Gai.

"Until he's satisfied, the boy flourish under encouragement and the rivalry between him and Lee would also help. Who knows he might actually want to completely master the style under your tutelage, but for now he'll learn with you for 2 months then I'll be training him on how to use chakra." said Kakashi.

"Hmm...Kakashi my rival how about we show our young people what jounin taijutsu battle is like? It'll most likely motivate them to greater heights if they can see how strong they will be when they finish training. This shall be my challenge to you of this day! A pure taijutsu match between us to compare which is stronger, your Hip and Cool or my Flames of Youth! But no sharingan the boys are too young to know about that yet." Gai issued the challenge towards Kakashi.

"Not a bad idea actually, alright I accept, and this would our number what match now?" asked Kakashi.

"This will be the 96th challenge that you have accepted out of 1996 challenges that I've issued towards you since we graduated from the academy." announced Gai proudly causing Kakashi to sweatdrop at Gai antics.

"_He actually memorized how many time he has challenged me? I never bothered to" _thought Kakashi, but he was soon brought out of his reminiscing when Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Uhh... what happened? Oh! That's right, Gai-sensei I completed your objective! Told you I would." said Naruto with a grin as he remembered the events that happened earlier.

"Indeed you did, Naruto-kun. Now please wake Lee up for me if you don't mind." asked Gai. Naruto did as asked but he couldn't wake Lee up so he had to resort to the only sure fire way that would wake Lee up.

"Lee, your flames of youth are gone!" Naruto whispered into Lee's ear.

"NOOO! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL NEVER BE PUT OUT!" Lee woke up with a start and declared his youthfulness with great enthusiasm.

"Finally your up sleepy head. Gai-sensei is about to say something" said Naruto wryly, causing Lee to quiet down immediately and smiled at Gai sheepishly.

"No worries my dear boy. Now me and Kakashi had decided to show you what a jounin taijutsu match looks like." said Gai.

"YOSH! This match shall definitely prove that the Flames of Youth is more superior than the Hip and Cool, just you watch Naruto-kun." yelled Lee pumping his fist in to the air.

"Huh? You said something Lee?" said Naruto while staring away into space.

"Not your hip and cool attitude again! One of these days I shall have a rematch with you to show you that Flames of Youth is the path to follow! If I can not do that I shall run around 15 laps around Konoha on my hands if I can not do that I shall do 1000 jumping jacks with 100kg of weight on my back and if I can not do that I shall-"

"OK! OK! We get it Lee, give it a rest already!" Naruto cut Lee off knowing his eccenctric friend can continue making up challenges for himself for a long, long time.

"Can we start already?" Kakashi asked.

"Oops sorry, I'll start the match then." said Naruto walking over to the middle of the training ground to stand between the two jounins who are both already in their respective stances.

"You both ready?" the two jounins nodded, "Alright then, HAJIME!" Naruto jumped back to stand next to Lee. Both stood looking at the jounins who are both standing looking at each other for 3 long seconds. On the 4th second both just disappeared, to the two children that is, and reappeared in the middle of the training ground. Both start launching punches and kicks it each other so fast that to the two boys it was like seeing a blur of motion but nothing substantial. Suddenly they both heard the Gai's voice shouting out.

_KONOHA SENPU!_

After the shout Kakashi could be seem sliding back with both arms crossed in front of him with smoke rising from them. Gai could be seen standing back in his stance. Kakashi dashed back towards Gai, this time Gai seemed to be pushed back and Kakashi ended his barrage with a cry.

_KONOHA SHOFU!_

Gai was sent up into the air and Kakashi jumped after him kicking him in the small of his back sending him higher and then he kicked Gai in the chin again sending him even higher, he briefly opened the first gate before using _Kage Buyou _and reappear behind Gai to wrap Gai up in bandages that came out of his sleeves. He quickly grabbed Gai and flipped him down and spun quickly and let go an instant before hitting the ground and shut down his opened gate. The impact caused dust and smoke to come up, but when it cleared up Gai could not be seen, a shattered log was in his place. Kakashi looked around before tensing up and jumped back just in time to dodge Gai's heel drop creating cracks in the training ground. Gai dashed towards Kakashi and launched attacks at Kakashi with mind boggling speed but Kakashi blocked most of his attacks and even managed to get back few shots of his own. Both of them jumped back before settling into the exact same stance and yelled:

_KAIMON!(GATE OF OPENING)_

_KYUMON!(GATE OF HEALING/REST)_

_SEIMON!(GATE OF LIFE)_

_SHOMON!(GATE OF PAIN)_

_TOMON!(GATE OF CLOSING/LIMIT)_

Both began to exude an enormous amount of chakra and their skin turns red while their eyes became wide and without pupil, both vanished and this time both boys couldn't even see them, all they saw were color blurs and cracks in the ground to show that both jounins are still fighting, they could also feel shock waves and wind waves blasting towards them from the impact caused by the two jounins. After about 10 minutes of slugging it out between each other both jounins reappeared at where they started and deactivated their gates before collapsing to their knees and palms.

"Looks like it's a draw again eh, Gai?" gasped out Kakashi.

"Seems that way, that's our 10 draw Kakashi. 8 wins for me and 6 for you." answer Gai.

"Are you sure isn't it the other way around? Ah, whatever it doesn't matter that much. Right now I need to go to the hospital." said Kakashi. "Sorry to be a bother to you kids but could you take us there? We'll explain what happened in the fight to you after we healed."

That evening a rare sight of Kakashi and Gai, the Legendary Rival, being dragged along the street by two small boys was seen throughout Konoha as the two boys dragged their burden to the Konoha Hospital, bickering the whole way about the difference in the Flames of Youth and Hip & Cool attitude. Well more like Lee yelling and Naruto pretending he's not there.

A/N :

Whoo! That was 3500 words right there, hoped you guys liked the fight scenes, I might have botched up on the the fight between Gai and Kakashi, since they didn't use the lotus moves on each other. But aside from that I'm feeling pretty good about this. Next chapter will be a brief summary of continued taijutsu training of Lee and Naruto, and more on Naruto learning to use chakra. I'll have 2 polls up soon, they are:

Mikoto be left alive, to keep Sasuke on the good guys side?

Naruto be on the original team 7, or as one of my reviewer suggested, a team of Ino and Sakura, then I'll kill off sakura or take her off the team, then add Haku to it instead?

The polls will be up in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5 : Chakra and etcetera

**Chapter 5 : Chakra, Kyuubi and Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

A/N:

Thanks for all the awesome reviews people. I'm really glad that you people like how I write, it really gives me a boost in confidence. Now I'm still not sure about team placement, I might have Lee fail his graduation test for being unable to use chakra and get held back so he'll be in Naruto's year and have him be the dead last and I'll add Sakura as kunoichi of the year. Sasuke I'll let him be on a team with Sai and possibly a random Root kunoichi, then I'll switch the team placement, taking out the Root kunoichi and replace her with Sakura and put Haku in Sakura's place. Lee and Naruto will be the second generation of the "Legendary Rivals". Sorry to alchemists19, I won't be able to kill the pink banshee she'll be needed. I like it and I'll keep it. So it's decided, it will have to be a chapter every 2 days, if I manage to squeeze them in day by day then consider yourself lucky, lol just kidding. I've decided that I'll force myself to write longer chapters since I like to read long chapters and figured that most people would prefer that too. I hope my update speed will be enough to satisfy most of you, wouldn't want to lose readers due to slow updates.

Five more people have joined the reviewers, here are their youthful/cool names:

epicallyshawn

tymes24

Hebisama

teres22

riffin121294

Response to RAitonJuTsU:

Dude you need to sign in lol. You have some pretty good ideas I might use the splitting of the Ino-Shika-Cho 2nd Generation. But your ideas on Ino clashes with other readers so you guys will have to duke it out on the poll battlefield. Get an account and we can talk easier, I'll be able to pm you and update u on my ideas easier.

Disclaimer :

Me: Boy, haven't done this in a while. So here is how it goes: I don't own Naruto! There, you happy? You didn't have too hold a gun at my had for me to say that. This is the 21st Century dog, we don't do that stuff nowadays right Kakashi?

Kakashi: Huh? You said something?

Me: Damn you Kakashi!, I gave you life in this fic and this is how you repay me? I should strip you back to genin, I'll-

Naruto: (gags the author and grabs the mic) Since the other is unavailable, we shall now start the story. We have now approached the time skip, its now time for me to learn how to use chakra.(Demonic grin)

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

_**Time skip: 2 months after Kakashi and Gai's match**_

_**Training ground 7**_

Naruto and Kakashi could be seen standing in the training ground, the past two months have caused a huge change to Naruto and Kakashi, both are now as healthy and fit as anyone their respective age could be, the two months of intensive taijutsu training had polished his flagging taijutsu skills and put them up to top notch once again, he even improved his speed. For the physical appearances Kakashi didn't change much but he seems to be more relaxed, a stance of someone who is confident in his ability to deal with any threat should any appear. With Naruto the effects are more pronounce, he looks even more like Kakashi then before, he's wearing fingerless gloves with metal studs at the back(given to him by Kakashi), he's wearing a red shirt and black shinobi pants, he has black bandages on his elbows and yellow leg warmers with weights inside them that Gai has given him, he's at 50 kg while Lee is at 80 kg, wrapped in black bandages, he is also wearing black standard shinobi sandals. Naruto has also gotten taller he's now 4 feet tall, his former height being 3 foot 9 inches. His muscle and fat ratio is now approximately 90 percent muscle, being the lean and whipcord type instead of the bulging body builders, and the remaining 10 percent is body fat, mostly on his face being the baby fat of young children.

Naruto has been mostly living off ramen before he met Kakashi and now even though he still visits the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, Kakashi and Gai has forced him to eat more nutritious food. It also helps that either Gai or Kakashi always accompanies him when he goes shopping since their presence keeps the shopkeepers from overcharging their products. Naruto can now buy food and still have enough money left to save, he had always thought the Sandaime had given just the bare minimum for him to survive but now he knows that what he's getting each month is more than what most genins and even some chunins earn. This sudden healthy lifestyle has given his body more material to work with when it comes to making the body grow. He's now where his body should be at his age. Even if people stare at Naruto's body all day they'd never guess that Naruto's is now comfortably high-genin level and could go as high as mid-chunin if he pushed, but if he used up his energy as a last resort his power would spike to low-jounin. His strength is still nowhere near Gai's level but he can still surprise two jounins every once in a while. He and Lee had both mastered the Dynamic Entry and will both be starting to learn the Konoha's Taijutsu Technique when they finished their academy years respectively. But for today until the day he start the academy he'll be getting a crash course in chakra.

"Alright Naruto, today I'll be teaching you how to use chakra, you already know what they are and what they are used for, right?" asked Kakashi.

"I think I do but I might have forgotten some of it when Lee yelled that he would never let his flames dim even thought he couldn't use chakra" said Naruto sheepishly.

Kakashi sweatdropped at his pupils forgetfulness and decide to refresh his memory.

"Ok, looks like it's back to basics, chakra is the energy that is formed between the combination of mental and physical energy, chakra can be used to make ninjutsu, genjutsu but it can also be used to enhance taijutsu, for example Tsunade-hime of the Sannin use chakra to create her super strength techniques. Now there are 2 types of chakra, normal chakra usually in blue color for most people and elemental chakra. There are five main types of elemental chakra: fire, earth, wind, water and lightning. All shinobi have their chakra aligned with one or more of the element, since we are in Hi no Kuni(Fire Country) most of our shinobi would have an affinity with fire, earth being the second most common and so on, training to manipulate nature chakra is usually attempt by jounins, so if you want to experiment with elemental chakra you need to have high chakra control, which is basically using your chakra in a precise fashion such as tree-walking by channeling chakra to your feet and water-walking which is an advance form of chakra control. To use chakra you must be able to sense it first, your body has a chakra circulation system which as the name suggest allows chakra to circulate throughout your body. When you can sense it, you'll need to channel it and direct it to form your jutsu, the seal for channeling chakra is the ram seal. So for today I want you to meditate and feel you chakra while holding your hand in the ram seal." said Kakashi.

"Hai, ero-sensei." said Naruto with a cheeky grin before sitting down cross-legged and closing his eyes. He began to feel around with his mind in his body to "look" for his chakra, for awhile all he could feel is his random thoughts but after concentrating his mind he found a warmth inside of him, he quickly grasped that with his mind and began to pull at it. While Naruto was concentrating on finding his chakra, Kakashi was reading his precious and keep an eye(literally just one eye, lol, no pun intended) on Naruto at the same time, after seeing Naruto sitting there with no feeling of chakra spiking up for around 30 minutes, he decided it was time for Naruto to take a break, but just as he was about to walk towards Naruto, a massive chakra spike suddenly emitted from Naruto, and a blue aura can be seen around Naruto. Kakashi stared at Naruto with a wide eye and quickly pulled up his hitai-ate to take a look at Naruto's chakra, what he saw nearly made him gasp, he can see a highly condense mass of red chakra, which he knew it was the fox's chakra, at Naruto's stomach, but that wasn't what made him gasped, it was the fact that faint tendrils of red chakra is also circulating around Naruto's chakra coils and are slowly changing to the same blue color of a human's chakra but it seems to be in a darker shade of blue probably more potent as well. That this is happening means that Naruto's chakra is slowly increasing without him having to do anything about it. If the process of the chakra conversion is complete, Naruto would have the biggest and most potent chakra reserves in the whole world, even bigger then all of the bijuus themselves! At the same time this make Kakashi think, Naruto is going to put one hell of an effort into his chakra control exercise, and this fact settles the issue of whether or not will Naruto be learning the kage bunshin no jutsu. But before Kakashi could dwell on the issue any longer the aura of Naruto's chakra pulsed out in all the direction with the shape of dense wall of chakra, Kakashi was sent sprawling away, nearly going out of the training ground before the chakra wall dissipated.

"_This kid is unreal! Most people can barely make their chakra visible and here he is sending out _pulses _chakra, that single pulse would have been nearly a fifth of my chakra reserves.__" _thought Kakashi in disbelief, he quickly covered his exposed sharingan with the hitai-ate again and got back up to his feet. He tried to walk back to Naruto but couldn't due to the chakra waves pushing him back every time he tried to force his way through.

_**While Kakashi was trying to wake Naruto up**_

_**Mindscape**_

"_What the hell happened? Where am I?"_

Naruto had been pulling on his chakra when he suddenly experienced a falling sensation and suddenly appeared in a sewer, although the sewer looks like it has been relatively well maintained, the pipes are clean and the water is clear, there are no leaks visible either. But something strange caught Naruto's eye. Some of the pipes have blue colored liquid in them while others have red colored liquid but as he watch part of the red liquid is slowing turning into the color of dark blue. Naruto gave the strange pipes one more look before shrugging and walked down the large sewer to find the way out, as he walked he could a faint reddish glow at the end of the sewer, he quickly ran towards it to see if it's the way out, but he saw a large cage door with a slip of paper with the word "SEAL" on it. Inside the cage he could see where the red glow is coming from, the glow came from a huge fox. The fox was staring straight at him. Naruto having heard enough stories about the fox and having been told about his true history immediately deduced that this must be the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon that his father sealed inside of him.

"**So you finally found your way to my cage Naruto." **said the Kyuubi, it's very voice caused Naruto and the water to vibrate. **"What did I do to have the honor of you visiting my humble abode, your mindscape?" **the Kyuubi's tone dripped with heavy sarcasm.

Naruto, knowing that the fox could not escape the seal, is not the slightest bit afraid of the fox. He seemed to be deep in thought while staring at the fox, his head was slightly bowed and the shadow of his front hair locks covered his forehead and eyes keeping them from vie. He was still and silent for a moment before opening his mouth to ask the fox the same question he asked the Sandaime months ago when he first learned about his true history.

"Why?"

"**Why what ningen? Speak properly or is my jailor too incompetent to form proper sentences." **taunted the fox hoping to get a rise out of his container. Naruto did not respond, he mere ask his question again.

"Why did you attack the village?"

"**Hahahaha, why should I answer that ningen what could you possibly offer me in exchange for the answer?" **Kyuubi asked.

"DON'T MESS AROUND WITH ME! YOU CAUSED THIS MESS! YOU MADE THE FIRST FIVE YEARS OF MY LIFE HELL! NOW TELL ME, WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE VILLAGE!" Naruto screamed at the Kyuubi with rage, Kyuubi chuckled gleefully, fully expecting his chakra to start influencing Naruto allowing him control of Naruto's body. But something is wrong, his chakra is not moving like it should, instead it's _Naruto's _dark bluechakra that is starting to leak out of the pipes and move toward the cage. Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with an expression that should not be on any child's face, an expression of pure hatred and loathing as this creature was the reason that he had to grow up without knowing his parents, this creature was the reason everyone hated him, he wish more than anything to see this creature destroyed in vengeance for his father and mother. His chakra responded to his subconscious control, slowly moving towards the fox in the shape of tendrils.

"**What is this? How can your chakra come into my cage? TELL ME NINGEN!" **the fox shouted. But Naruto did not respond, he was lost in his hatred. A tendril of chakra came in contact with the Kyuubi and it can feel it's chakra leaving its body, this sent the Kyuubi into a rage.

"**HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHAKRA! YOU IMPUDENT MORTAL, I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, THE STRONGEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS, I WHO HAVE MORE POWER THAN ALL THE TAILED BEASTS TOGETHER COMBINE!" **the Kyuubi yelled at a tremendous volume causing the sewer to shake and the water to splash around, the shockwave from it's speech sent Naruto falling to his rear, bringing him back to himself and let his rage fade away. Naruto got back up slowly back up to his feet and stared straight at the fox's eyes, his eyes dull and his face devoid of any emotion, and said "Tell me why, or I'll end you right here, right now."

Kyuubi was slightly unnerved at the small boys expression, but it was not afraid of the boy's threat even if the boy managed to fully drain his chakra it would still take months, given the speed of the draining that just happened, for the body to fully drain it's chakra. The fox decided he might as well humor the child since he had nothing better to do and the child would be his only companion until either he gets free or he dies.

"**I will tell you ningen but not because of your puny threat, you are too weak to harm one such as myself as you are right now. I will tell you because I have nothing better to do and you shall be my source of entertainment. I was controlled by a man with that accursed bloodline-"**

"Which bloodline? And who-" asked Naruto still in his emotionless state of mind but has gained a little bit of his personality back.

"**SILENCE! DO YOU WISTH TO HEAR THE REASON OR NOT? As I was saying, I was controlled and set upon your pathetic village to serve as a distraction for that man's plan. He is the one I hate more than anything else in this world, he is the reason your father trapped me in your pathetic body! I will escape from you one day and I will get my revenge on him!" **the fox ended it's story and settled down on it's belly and resumed staring at Naruto, **"Now that you have heard my story. What shall you do hmm?" **the fox asked with sarcasm.

"Then it wasn't your fault." whispered Naruto. "You were just as much a victim as I am. If what you say is true, I'll help you get you revenge on him since we are both victims of his manipulations. You suffer from captivity in my stomach and I suffer from having you inside of me. Tell me who he is I'll help you get your revenge from him." The fox scoffed at him before saying:

"**As if you can do anything to him with the way you are now, get stronger and we'll talk again, now leave me."**

The fox expelled Naruto from the mindscape. Naruto's mind returned to his body to find himself slumped over still in his cross-legged position. He looked around for Kakashi just in time to see Kakashi running towards him.

"Naruto! What happened? You were meditating and suddenly you were expelling chakra out in waves for almost 20 minutes!" asked Kakashi in a slightly frantic tone.

"What do you mean chakra wave? I'll I remembered was that I was trying to pull on my chakra then I was pulled into my mindscape and I met the fox and-" Naruto suddenly stopped when he remembered his reaction. He suddenly sat down and buried his head into his hands.

"Naruto? Whats wrong? Did the fox do something to you?" asked Kakashi, concerned that something might have happened.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't him, it was me. I was so angry, I hated him so much right then that I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him apart and erase every last bit of him to make it like he had never existed. I'm afraid Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto, his head still buried in his palms.

"Of the Kyuubi?" asked Kakashi confused.

"No, not the Kyuubi, Me! If I can feel that much rage then I'm not safe to be around, what if I hurt somebody by accident? What if I kill them? I'm a monster, the villagers are right, I am a de-"

Kakashi quickly bent down and hugged Naruto. He did not want Naruto to finish that sentence sensing that it would be of the things that Naruto would regret doing for the rest of his life.

"Don't finish that sentence Naruto! Don't you _dare _finish that sentence. You are not what those ignorant villagers say, you are a perfectly normal human being, that rage that you felt towards the Kyuubi is justified. I would be angry too if I met the murderer of my parents." said Kakashi. "Now forget about what happened and lets get back to learning on how to use your chakra, Alright?"

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, I swear that I'll get stronger, I'll become the strongest that I can be, and I won't go back on my word. That will be my ninja way : a promise is a promise!" said Naruto, his face adopting his same serious expression as before, determination blazing in his eyes.

"That's the spirit now that you are back to your old self, lets get back to training." said Kakashi with an eye smile, glad that his student his returned back to normal, even if it's just for the moment.

Kakashi let Naruto meditate again and this time Naruto could draw up his chakra with no problems. After that Kakashi made Naruto memorized the 12 hand seals necessary for making jutsu. Naruto practiced the hand seals for over half an hour before he was sure that he can do them in his sleep. Then Kakashi mad him do the Academy 3, he can do the Kawarimi no jutsu and Henge no jutsu with little to no problem after several tries, showing that he is a natural in grasping the concepts on how to form and use each jutsu. But as expected he couldn't properly do the clone jutsu, no matter how much chakra he tried to put in the clone would always come out looking like a Naruto that didn't eat for a week. Kakashi took pity on him and told him the reason why he couldn't do the jutsu. Naruto was understandably angry at Kakashi for making him waste his time doing a jutsu that he obviously knew Naruto couldn't do. Kakashi told him that he'll have to do another type of clone jutsu, but this type of clone would be dangerous for anyone else that is underneath the rank of jounin, since this clone jutsu is a B-ranked jutsu called the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, this clone jutsu involves splitting a part of the users chakra to make a physical clone, one that can do physical activities and use jutsu as well. Most people did not attempt this jutsu because they did not have enough chakra, right now the only known user of the shadow clone jutsu that are still alive are: the Sandaime, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi himself. It took Naruto almost a full hour to master the jutsu and he managed to get a Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu on his first successive try. After finally completing the jutsu Naruto yelled out in joy before passing out, causing Kakashi to smile wryly at his pupil's tendency to go over the top, his student passing out after training is becoming a frequent sight. He carried his pupil back to his apartment and tucked him in before getting hit with a sense of _Déjà vu_ . This was exactly like when he carried Naruto back from his fight with Lee 2 months ago. This made Kakashi realized that he hadn't been to visit the memorial stone as often as before he met Naruto. He gave a start as he realized Naruto is now a very important person to him, he had somehow bonded with the boy and see him as a little brother that he never had. He gave the kid's hair a ruffle before shunshining to the Hokage's office to give his monthly report on Naruto and training.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen is having a rest. He had, a rare event, finished his paperwork for a day and is now enjoying his pipe and Icha Icha : ANBU Affair, that is hidden in a locked drawer under his desk. He had barely read 3 pages before Kakashi appeared in his office. He sighed seeing that his quality time with his Icha would have to wait.

"Good evening Kakashi-kun, so what's there to report this month?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, the last 29 days were pretty similar to one another, he trained himself to exhaustion with Lee and Gai everyday, I swear those two are the only ones capable of matching him in stamina. I'd say he's high-genin over all and low-jounin if he drained himself in one go. But the most interesting event happened today, I gave him an academy standard lecture on chakra and told him to meditate and reach for it. He meditated for half an hour I was about to tell to take a break when Naruto start expelling chakra waves for nearly 20 minutes, each wave I'd say would drain an average chunin dry if they tried to expel their chakra like that, I think he expelled nearly 400 waves and he didn't feel any effects. I took a look at his chakra network with the sharingan and I saw that the seal was converting the Kyuubi's chakra and giving it to Naruto, but it was dark blue and seems to be more potent. He came back after the waves stop coming and he told me he met the Kyuubi, he said he was full of rage when he met it and he told me he was afraid he might hurt others because of it, I rid him of the notion and we continued to do the Academy 3s, he master Kawarimi and Henge but as expected he couldn't do the clone, so I told him how to use Kage Bunshin, which he mastered in an hour, and he actually achieved Tajuu Kage Bunshin, a feat that only the Yondaime was able to do. He truly is a remarkable kid." finished Kakashi.

"I agree completely Kakashi-kun, and it seems that he isn't too traumatized by meeting the Kyuubi. We shouldn't mention the dark blue chakra to him yet wait until he graduates by then he should have a substantial amount to use. So I hope everything will continue to be fine, thank you for the report Kakashi-kun."

"Good night Hokage-sama"

A/N:

Alright people, here's chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoyed it even thought there wasn't much fighting, basically a filler chapter. There's a poll I posted on team placement. Next chapter will be basically an overview on Naruto doing chakra control exercise and then I'll skip straight to the academy, the poll will be up for 5 days or until Chapter 7 is done. Starting from chapter 6 each chapter will be one year in the academy. Review and tell me if this chapter sucked or what? Please review. Until next time, Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6 : Chakra Control & Meditation

**Chapter 6 : Chakra Control and Meditation**

A/N:

Alright the poll should be up now, thanks to Ryuujin96's reminder and also I've got some of my first criticisms in the last chapter and one _flame!_, gasp... but seriously the guy could've put more effort into it if he wanted to hurt my feelings, but it's all good. I'd like to thank those of you that let me know about my mistakes and I will try to do better from now on, I've taken a look at some of my old chapters and I realized that some of the fight scenes are really short, I'll have to work on that. Right this chapter is about Naruto doing chakra control and then its finally time to go to school, lets see who will Naruto become friends with. So on with the show!

Two more people joined the review list and one flamer:

Acolyte of the Blood Moon

Narufemhaku – to answer your question : it should be obvious no? Unless you haven't read the manga or forgot most of the beginning, Naruto will meet Haku on the Wave Mission, it will be slightly canon since Naruto will meet her in the forest after getting slightly pissed at Inari for saying things he don't really understand.

InARealPickle – Dude, you are too kind, c'mon every one makes mistakes, and your flames was way too weak, put more effort into it, to quote a friend of mine: "Are you a man or a mouse?" I'll be waiting for your next flame and then I'll report it as an abuse. So ciao :)

"Regular Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_**Demon/Summon Thought**_"

_**Training Ground 7**_

Training ground 7 is similar to many other training grounds that are scattered all over Konoha but today, training ground 7 has one glaring difference, some of the trees in the surrounding area of the training ground are completely bare, the branches and limbs are stripped bare of their leaves. But that is not the most glaring difference, the biggest difference is the massive number of kage bunshin that are sitting cross-legged in the training ground each bunshin had either a kunai or a shuriken floating in each hand, with the hand in an open palm position above the knee, giving the appearance of them meditating like a sage or monk, but although there are a huge number of clones there are almost no sound coming from them at all, the sight of this would've unnerved anyone that came across the training ground. Seeing that many bodies, granted the bodies came from one person, one would expect at least some tiny noises that a child would make when sitting still for too long, but the training ground is completely silent. The clones were sitting completely still, on some of the clones' palms the shurikens and kunais could seen slowly spin around in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. But that's not the only area that the clones could be seen training. In the forest near the training ground some clones could be seen tree-walking with kunais or shurikens stuck on their forehead and floating on their hands as well and yet more of the bunshins could be seen water-walking while floating the weapons on their hand and forehead and others meditating on water also with the floating weapons. All this is the result of nearly 5 years(29 days, 3 hours each day) of constantly training on chakra control, meditating and be attune with ones chakra via kage bunshin.

_(Flashback no Jutsu)_

_**Still at Training Ground 7**_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke formed and when it dissipated Narutos could be seen standing all over the the training ground. The real Naruto is still standing holding the modified tiger-seal, before releasing the seal and shouted.

"Yes! I can do it without fainting now, ok ero-sensei what's the next part of training?" shouted Naruto exuberantly, still feeling the glow of his accomplishment.

"Calm down Naruto, the best part is coming. Your next phase of training is...meditating" said Kakashi with his head tilted and his face had an eye smile on it. Naruto's jaw practically hit the ground before he face-faulted. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's antics before explaining the reason before his pupil could unleash a torrent of complaints and questions on how is meditating going to help him get stronger.

"Now before you complain meditating is essential for your training, most people don't do this since they believe is a waste of time but meditating is actually an excellent way for you to become familiar with your chakra. This goes doubly for you since you have the largest chakra reserves that I've ever seen, meaning that your chakra control will take a lot of work to make it even average, right now your chakra control is at D-rank or low-genin so you will have your work cut out for you. Meditating will help you grasp your chakra faster, since your body will be completely still allowing you to concentrate on your chakra, with this you can attune yourself to the flow of chakra and if you can merge yourself deeply enough it is said the you can perform jutsu without the need for handseals and still get the same result." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, slightly ashamed that he was about to complain. He should have known that Kakashi would have a good reason for why he would have to do this. He quickly sat down and began to start to meditate, but Kakashi told him to wait.

"Hold your horses, tiger. There's a reason I told you to make this many shadow clones in the first place, do you know why Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu? Not because of the large chakra requirement but it's secret." asked Kakashi, not really expecting Naruto to correctly answer the question.

"Well, I'm not sure, I haven't really noticed anything about it besides it being a physical clone. Hang on, I remembered seeing you from different angles when I made the clone and I never remembered turning to watch you in that direction. Could it be that I can remember what the clone saw?" asked Naruto, remembering a strange feature of the jutsu.

"_Heh, I should have know that he would notice, he is sensei's son after all. This kid really is amazing at this rate he'll be the next Itachi for sure." _thought Kakashi.

"Almost completely right, Kage Bunshin returns what ever it learns back to the user when it is destroyed or dispelled, so when your kage bunshin reads something you'll learn it as well when it dispels but it won't become a permanent thing if you forget what the bunshin learned you'll have to learn it again, but I don't think you are the forgetful type so don't worry about that too much, now here's the other feature that make kage bunshin a kinjutsu. It helps with chakra training since chakra is part mental energy when the bunshin is dispelled the mental part of the chakra comes back, but not the physical part since that part is dispelled so making clones do taijutsu training won't help unless you want to have muscle memory on your style, since muscle memory is mental. Now imagine 10 clones doing chakra controlling exercise for an hour and then they dispel, what would happen?"

"You would gain 10 hours worth of chakra control exercise done." said Naruto with his eyes wide and face in an expression of awe, he can see how this would greatly speed up his chakra training, since he could make nearly 500 clones with Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"I see you understand the significance of such a thing, you'll have to complete meditation first though. When you can call your chakra without holding the ram seal I'll teach you the next step of chakra control exercise. Now back to the subject of the bunshins doing the excercise, if you practice at least 2 hours a day with 500 bunshins you would gain 1000 hours or approximately 40 days worth of chakra controlling done. Now if you do this every day for the rest of this month you would done around 3 years and half of chakra control exercise, it wouldn't do much to your massive chakra reserves but it might just raise your control level to around high genin or low chunin. Once you get that far you'll be able to have clones constantly doing control exercises no matter where you are because of your better control and it wouldn't cost you much in terms of chakra so its a win-win situation. Now I want you to create another 500 kage bunshin and have them follow me, you yourself can either join the present bunshins in meditating or you can do your physical exercise." finished Kakashi.

"Hai, Ero-sensei! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto, and another 500 bunshins appeared and followed Kakashi into the forest near the training ground.

"Alright boys, we'll have to meditate for as long as we can to get in touch with our chakra, lets do this!" Naruto ordered his clones that stayed at the training ground, a chorus of "YOSH!" or "HAI!" could be heard before all of them settled themselves on the ground in the cross-legged position and shut their eyes trying to get in tune with their chakra.

_**In the forest with Kakashi and the rest of the bunshins**_

Kakashi lead the rest of the bunshins into a part of the forest that had a lake nearby. When he saw the river he turned back towards the bunshins and told them that he want one half of them to do the tree-walking exercise while the other half do the water-walking exercise. He demonstrated the exercise to the clones and told them how to do each particular exercise, like for the tree-walking they would need a fixed amount of chakra, too much they fly off and too little they won't stick, he told them to mark their progress with a kunai and for water-walking they would need exude a constant amount of chakra to their feet to stay on the water, when they can to that perfectly he want them to sit and meditate on the water thus increasing Naruto's ability to multitask. When he finished his explanation the bunshins all went to do their assign tasked as they weren't that many trees, the tree-walkers have to share either 2 bunshins per tree or 3 bunshins per tree. The water-walkers all head towards the lake and luckily the lake was big enough to hold all of them even if barely. On their first try nearly all the clones went down immediately only a few managing to stay on their feet for a several seconds before they too went down the water. As for the tree-walkers, none of them made it beyond 5 paces before falling down. For nearly two hours the bunshins train almost relentlessly, never stopping for more then a minute or two when they fail before going back to do their task again with twice as much vigor. While they were doing this Kakashi made one kage bunshin to keep an eye on the water-walkers and he will look over the tree-walkers. He would note each clone that did better than the rest and tell it to dispel itself to give the others the knowledge and control that it gained, this way the knowledge and control would slowly build up, allowing the body to get used to it instead of getting one big rush that would take time to get used to. He was amazed at the sheer amount that Naruto can make, he can at his best make only 5 kage bunshins that would be useful in battle, but if it's just sheer number he can make probably around 15 give or take 1 or 2, and those would only last a few seconds before dispelling. He could see Naruto becoming the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations if he trained like this everyday for about 2-3 years, because each day of training with 500 bunshins for 2 hours this would equate 40 days of training in real time, imagine Naruto training 8 hours a day, everyday for 2 years would give him nearly 120 years of constant training every second. The thought of that was truly frightening, because should Naruto ever turn dark or becomes obsessed with revenge or hatred, nothing, short of entire nations rising against him, would stand a chance. Shaking the grim thought away from his head, he returned his attention back to the bunshins seeing them train with such enthusiasm, made vow to himself that he would help Naruto become the best person he could be, one that would make his parents proud. He wondered what Naruto was doing and created another kage bunshin to take over for him, he didn't put too much chakra since it's unlikely that the bunshin would have to fight. He quickly made his way back toward the training ground to check up on Naruto's progress on meditation.

_**Back with the real Naruto-kun**_

Naruto and his kage bunshins had sat for more than half and hour but none of them had achieved the calm state of mind necessary due to the fact that nearly every one of them would shift a bit or groan slightly due to stiff muscles and uncomfortable cramps, after trying to calm down his mind for the tenth time before he gave up and decided since he had nearly 500 bunshins doing the meditation it wouldn't matter if he went to train his taijutsu. The past two months had him thinking that although he is a natural for Goken Style(Hard Fist) he should try to use some other style to fight others since he might come up against an opponent who would be able to counter the Goken Style. He had been working on modifying the Goken by mixing the hard sudden movements of the style with a more flowing and reacting movements, so far Lee had been beating his new budding style into the ground into the ground which made him resort back to Goken in order to be back on the same level as Lee. But now he can make his own sparring partners when ever he want who knows his own movements on a more personal level than Lee ever would, so this would be the true test of his limits.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

20 clones(designated B1 through 20) appear and moved in positions that Naruto had thought up in his head before forming them. They surrounded him in two rings, the bunshins in the inner ring would dash in and engage while the ones in the outer ring would analyze the situation and look for opportunities to strike when Naruto left his guard open. Naruto himself remained in position, he would let all of his clones fight him with Goken while he would defend and counterattack with his modified Goken. The bunshins of the inner ring stared at Naruto before 3 of them dashed in and engage Naruto with a series of attacks at different height in order to make it more difficult to block the attacks, Naruto ducked under a left hook of B1 and grabbed a leg that was aiming to kick at his head from B2 but before he could throw B2 towards B1, he had to let go and back flip away from a rapid kick that B3 launched at his knees.

While he was mid air bunshins B4 and B5 decided to take advantage of his maneuverability in midair by jumping up at him from two directions, but Naruto saw them coming and used that fact against them. He timed himself _"3..2..1..now!" _and spun himself with his legs split and angled, allowing him to deal a heel on B4's head with his right leg sending crashing down towards the ground and dispelling while at the same kicking B5's chin with his left foot and sending him flying up before dispelling as well. He landed on his hands in a hand stand position before pushing off and flipped himself towards B3 in a double feet kick but before he could connect, B3 bent itself backwards in an amazing display of flexibility. Naruto was kicked in the sides by B1 due to his miss and still in midair. He sprawled over and quickly got back to his feet, just in time to be under an overwhelming barrage of punches and kicks from the 3 bunshins who capitalized on his momentary disorientation.

He managed to limit the attacks the connect to mostly his torso and legs but a few attacks grazed his head and throat. He saw an opening when B2 break off leaving B1 vulnerable for a moment since he would have to cover his teammates retreat, while B1's concentration was broken for a second Naruto quickly kicked at B1's throat and dispelling him, at the price of being sent sprawling again, courtesy of B3's kick to the chest. As he was getting back to his feet bunshins B6, B7 and B8 came over to join B2 and B3 in an attempt to completely overwhelm Naruto and breakthrough his guard. Naruto seeing this decided it was time to up the ante, he quickly released his, now level 6, gravity seal down to level 3. The bunshins backed up and released their leg weights, still at 50 kg, because if all of them released the seal as well, Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against 5 of his own high-speed copies. While the bunshins were releasing their leg weights Naruto stretched a bit before dashing at his bunshins at nearly low-chunin speed, he launch a barrage of punches at the bunshins keeping them from surrounding him while dodging most of the attacks that would slow him down and allow others to just graze him, he moved like a boxer, sidestepping and jumping from feet to feet, although he did not know it, he has incorporated a part of Muay Thai(my country's traditional martial art style), which involves damaging the opponent with a rapid succession of knees and elbow strikes to completely disable or cause heavy damage the opponents body.

With his, now superior, speed the 5 bunshins can't overwhelm him with their number but that doesn't mean they aren't able to help each other by attacking Naruto concentrates to much on any single one of them, thus protecting each other and are now stuck in a stalemate as they can not overwhelm Naruto and Naruto can not overwhelm any single one of them because doing so would leave him vulnerable to the others. Naruto jumped back from the bunshins to give himself some space and time to think, the bunshins didn't want to give him that time though. B2 and B3 ran towards him and began throwing punches and kicks at him, two on one odds wasn't too hard on Naruto as he was able to fend them off and even managing to slam a knee into B2's stomach causing it to dispel in smoke but he didn't expect to see B6 coming out of the smoke and kick him in the chin sending him flying up in the air, _"What the hell? I didn't know they can formulate their own combos, heh, no wonder this is familiar, those cheeky bastards must have modified the Front Lotus from my memory of seeing ero-sensei doing it." _while he was thinking this the first kick was quickly followed up by B7's kick in the back and B8 jumping up and performed spinning heel kick right on his stomach sending him back to ground at high speed, he crashed in the training ground throwing up smoke and and debris up in the air, making him invisible to the bunshins for a minute. Naruto took advantage of the smoke screen to completely release his gravity seal and dash behind B7 and B8 who were expecting him to still be at low-chunin speed, thus were caught completely off guard and both took a punch to their heads dispelling them both, B6 manage to turn in time to catch a kick straight to the face, dispelling him as well.

B3 survived sharing the same fate his comrades, seeing as he made use of the time that their "death" bought him to release his gravity seal and jumped away from Naruto dodging his spin kick. The rest of the bunshins watched on, deciding not to interfere as Naruto had never faced a fully released bunshin in a one on one battle duel before. Naruto stared at the B3 before settling in the Goken and made a come-hither motion with his hands to provoke B3. B3 smirked and disappeared from Naruto's sight before reappearing behind Naruto and crouched down to sweep Naruto off his feet. But Naruto expected the bunshin to be faster than him, seeing that he hasn't taken off his weight yet, so he was ready for B3's attack he back flipped over B3 and and kick at him while still in mid-air, B3 ducked and launch his own kick at Naruto, Naruto blocked with his forearms in a cross position, B3 threw a furious barrage at Naruto taking care not to get hit in return since Naruto can take the punishment but he'd be dispelled in one solid hit. Naruto blocked most of the attacks and launch a few of his own counterattacks back at B3 but none of them connected as B3 used his own modified style against him. Naruto glared at the bunshin before allowing himself to get punched in the chest but instead of Naruto flying back, it was a piece of log, Naruto had used kawarimi to switch himself with a log and reappeared behind B3 and twist his neck "killing" the bunshin.

Naruto panted, his back hunched over before looking up to glare at the remaining 12 bunshins before grinning and shouted "Well, what are you lazy bums waiting for? Bring it on!" He settled into his stance with a serious expression on his face knowing that he can't afford to be half-hearted in this match in a 12 on 1 match. The bunshins did not respond but they all released the weights and both sides dashed towards each other with Naruto shouting out his war cry "YAAAAHHHH!" before they all engaged each other, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and metal hitting metal with the occasional puff of smoke signifying the "death" of another bunshin, could be seen and heard for another 15 minutes before all the bunshins are all destroyed and Naruto could be seen on his knees with sweat soaking his clothes. CLAP CLAP CLAP. Kakashi walked out of the trees while clapping and giving Naruto and eye-smile.

"My, my Naruto. Quite the workout you've just done. Although I would say you went overboard, then again everything about you is overboard." said Kakashi.

"Ero-sensei, pant pant, how long have you been looking at the fight?"

"Just in time to see your bunshins perform a modified version of the Omote Renge(Front Lotus). I didn't know your bunshins could think up combos like that." praised Kakashi.

"To be honest, me neither, but it's good to know since that reflects on me being able to think things up on the fly right?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed, your taijutsu match was impressive as well. Good job on handling what would be the equivalent of average chunins by yourself." said Kakashi, _"The fact that you can do that at your age signifies just how powerful you are right now, is it too early for you? I never expected you to improve this much in less than a year, most genins would take almost a year to get where you are right now Naruto." _Kakashi shook off his thoughts_,_ "Now, may I ask you why were you fighting your bunshins instead of meditating like I asked you to?"

"I have like 500 copies of me doing it Ero-sensei, I don't think have me their would make that much of a difference and besides most of the can't even sit still for more than 5 minutes before shuffling around, with all that noise it's almost impossible for me to concentrate." said Naruto.

"Oh well, I guess I shouldn't expect too much from the first day. Well I guess you can do the physical training while your bunshins work on your control and your mental concentration. You made a good point, having you doing the same stuff as them wouldn't make that much of a difference. Alright lets end it for a day it's been nearly 3 hours already, tell you clones to dispel, but not all at once, tell them to dispel 20 every minute, even though they were just meditating or walking around seeing hours worth of the same thing would give you a giant headache, c'mon let's go tell dispel your bunshins it's time to go home." said Kakashi.

_**5 days later**_

"Alright Naruto, show me."

"Here we go."

Naruto and Kakashi could be seen standing facing each other on the edge of training ground 7, since most of the training ground area has been occupied by Naruto's bunshins meditating, they have mastered meditation already, they are fully attuned to their chakra. Naruto stood still and shut his eyes and soon enough a blue glow could be seen coming from his body.

"_Remarkable, I didn't achieve this until I became jounin. To think that Naruto can do it in 5 days is truly astounding." _thought Kakashi.

"Excellent, now you are ready for the next step, I want you to" he plucked a leaf and placed it on his palm, before it floated and began to rotate, "do this. You don't have to make it rotate yet, just make it float, the same principle applies to this as tree-walking. Too much it flies off, too little nothing happens. When you can do it on one hand make it rotate clockwise, then do it on two hands, then do make it rotate clockwise on one hand and counterclockwise on the other. When you can do it with the leaves, move on to weapons kunai and shuriken would be fine"

"I'll get it done in no time just you watch Kakashi-sensei!"

_(Flashback no Jutsu : Kai)_

The result of all the training done could be seen, but even though he had completed 5 years worth of training his control is still that of an average chunin, but for him that is enough. It wasn't like he is going to have to fight S-rank ninjas anytime soon. Right now all he was concerned about is whether or not is he going to make any friends at the academy on his first day, his worries are the worries of most soon-to-be academy students. Right now he's at the his home after making the bunshins at the training ground to work on his control and meditation. Kakashi gave him the day off to prepare himself for the academy tomorrow. He wasn't sure what to take to the academy since he had no idea what was needed. All he had for the academy is a writing set that Kakashi got for him as a starting present. He decided to go see the Hokage to ask him what does he need for the academy.

_**Hokage Tower 5 minutes later.**_

"Ohayo Miya-san!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, my have you grown, how long has it been since you last came to see me? Don't you miss me? I'm hurt Naruto-kun" teased Miya, glad to see the blond-haired boy again after a 3 months absent.

"Ahh! Don't be like that Miya-san, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner it's just that I had a lot of training to do. Anyway I want to talk to Jiji is he in?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm.. Yes he is go right in and don't forget to come see me sometimes ok?" said Miya.

"Hai, hai. I'll be sure to do that." said Naruto over his shoulder before going to the Hokage's Office.

Sarutobi Hiruzen is in his office taking a break from a highly intense battle with his nemesis that he had just managed to defeat for now, and he decided he needs a distraction to help cool down his nerves after such an exhausting job, and his precious(1) is just the thing to help him. He had read through 2 chapters already and a healthy(perverty) blush is on his face, a trail of blood is also coming out of his noise, this is the sight of the great Hokage-sama of Konagakure that Naruto walked into. Seeing his jiji in this condition made Naruto sigh and gave him a dry look, knowing exactly why the Hokage is in that condition having seen it before and saw the book before the Hokage could hide it.

"You know jiji, if Miya-san walked in on you in this state she's gonna give you an earful. You should make the door respond to your chakra only, that way you would have some privacy." said Naruto in a dry tone.

Sarutobi blushed slight and gave the boy a warm smile glad to see his surrogate grandson once again. "_That's actually not a bad idea, I'll have Jiraiya work on it when he gets back, he's due in a month anyway._"

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again, now what brings you here?"

"I wanna know what I need for the academy. I'm starting my first day tomorrow."

"Ahh, that's right I've almost forgotten, you won't actually need anything since your books will be given to you in school and the equipments are all provided at the academy so don't worry, all you really need is a writing set and I think Kakashi gave you one, am I right?" asked Sarutobi with a knowing smile.

"Yeah he did. Oh well thats all I need to know thanks jiji, I'll come by again soon and you better watch out for Miya-san when you take a 'break' ok? Bye." said Naruto over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

A/N:

Alright! That is all for chapter 6 my longest chapter yet 5000 words. I actually wanted to add the academy year one into this chap but I decided it would take too long and I wanted to update today to keep my "1 chapter every 2 days" promise. So I cut it into two parts.

The votes are going soooo slooowly, I don't know if you guys didn't see it or too lazy to, but please vote. There was only 8 voters right now I want more numbers to be sure. The results would really affect the way the story goes. Poll will be open till Ch.8 since Ch. 7 would come out to soon and not give enough time for more votes

(1) All Icha fans have a Golum Syndrome (Lord of Rings for those who don't know) as they would call their Icha books their precious and would go into a rage when the book was taken from them while they were reading.

Ok thats it for now, see you next time on chapter 7

Ja ne

**Edited, Clone Fight broken up into paragraphs**


	7. Chapter 7 : Academy Year 1 : First Day

**Chapter 7 : Academy Year 1 : Day 1**

A/N:

So sorry with the late update as Friday was gaming night and Monday I went to a friends house so I had almost no time to write which is completely unacceptable so I remain guilty as charged. I've said that it'll be a year per chapter but the first day is the day that most of the interaction started and it got long. I don't really want to write a 10,000 word chapter since it would take another day or 2 so I decided to cut it short. Here's chapter 7(hope you'll like it), the first day of school. Lets see who will Naruto become friends with. I fixed most of the grammatical errors but if it's about the commas, then I'm sorry I have a bad habit of overusing them I'll try to break it but don't hope for too much I've been like this for a long time. The poll is coming along with 44 voters right now, with Shika/Naru/Haku team leading by a big stretch, followed by Ino/Naru/Haku, surprisingly Saku/Naru/Haku actually got a vote(only 1 though) I was genuinely surprised. Oh and to respond to a review from 007420:

Glad you love the story but if you want lemons I'm afraid you are in for a loooonnnng wait although you can look for them in other stories, like the Demons of Konohagakure, I think chapter 3 or 4 has lemons involving Naruto and Haku.

_**At Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto is taking a shower after coming back to his apartment from his morning warm up with Gai, Lee and Kakashi. He also made some bunshin at the training ground to meditate and continue the chakra control exercises. He was very excited about his first day at the academy, today is the day that he would finally make some new friends, Lee is nice and all but he wanted more than just one friend, he is a boy after all. He finished his shower and got dressed wearing a black shirt, black pants and black shinobi sandals, he also has on his ever present mask and bandages on his ankles and fingerless gloves with metal studs on the back. After that head to the kitchenette to get some breakfast. He fried some eggs and had them with toast, and down it all with a glass of milk. He stuffed his pen and pencils into his pant pockets and head out of his apartment. He entered the street and walked towards the academy, enduring the usual glares, mutterings, apathetic behavior and indifference. Naruto sighed quietly to himself wondering why the people couldn't see that he isn't the Kyuubi, if he was they wouldn't be standing there, they would be dead from it's rage, the Kyuubi is a being that is easily offended, the slightest offense would end up with the person(s) dead or maimed, leaning more toward dead though since the Kyuubi isn't exactly known for mercy. Naruto shrugged off the morbid thoughts and continue walking on to the academy. By the time he reached the grounds of the academy he saw some kids his edge already there, waiting for the first lesson bell to ring. He walked over to a tree, sat down and leaned his back to it and observed the kids that are waiting in the front yard, he didn't notice that he himself had gotten some mild attention from some of the fangirls already due to his mask and dark appearance(clothing wise). Most of the kids his age either hung out in pairs or standing by themselves uncertainly. The older kids hung out in groups, but before he could observe them any further the bell rang, Naruto got up slowly and grinned, _"This is it. My first day of school. I wonder how memorable it would be."._

By the time Naruto got into the class all the seats were taken, there was only one seat left next to a boy with black hair that is tied up in a pineapple-like shape, who had his head down on the table and appears to be sleeping. Naruto walked over to the last desk available and sat down, before noticing everyone was staring at him. He looked back at the others in class who were staring at him and sweat dropped a bit at all the attention.

"Do I have a bug on my face or something?" asked Naruto wondering why he was being stared at. But before anyone could respond, Iruka walked into the class and was about to call for silence and noticed that the class was already quiet. _"That's weird I'd have expected a lot of chatter from them on the first day." _Iruka shrugged off the thought before introducing himself and going through the attendance list, Naruto barely listened but his ears did catch the names of the children of the most prominent clans in Konoha:

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chouji

Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Hinata

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke(he's still a good kid so don't expect bashings on him yet, that'll have to be after the massacre)

Yamanaka Ino

"_Hmm... all of them are from the clans, meaning that they must be trained in advance as well like me, I wonder how strong are they. Physically the Uchiha and Inuzuka are the fittest among them, the rest is average, I can't tell with the Aburame his coat covers his body but the Yamanaka girl looks the weakest, she must by one of those fangirl type." _mused Naruto as Iruka went through the curriculum: history, math, physical exercise, chakra and related subjects, etc. The only part that Naruto actually cared about is the physical exercise part and the chakra related lessons, the rest is pointless for him, his ambition is to be a shinobi, thats it. He didn't expect himself to know history or use math during a battle, he'd go with his instincts. First lesson was history and with Iruka's boring lecture-type style of teaching Naruto quickly fell into dreamland

Shikamaru was laying his head down when he was a blond kid with a mask came and sat next to him. He observed the kid through his his barely open eyelids, the kid looked back the others that were staring at him and made a rhetorical question at the class. The teacher walked in and gave his name and started the attendance. Shikamaru only listened long enough to note who is who and put his head down to go to sleep but not before noting that Naruto, if he recalled the name correctly, put his head down as well. _"Troublesome, he's probably a slacker, but who am I to talk. Ah... this line of though is too trouble... Sleep"_

RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Naruto jerked awake and head to the training ground around the academy building to see if there were any of his classmates available so that he could get to know them. He saw one them, the Uchiha, dashing behind a tree and climbed up, losing a horde of girls that were chasing him. He decided that he might as well start with the Uchiha first. _"Sasuke, I think his name was I wonder if he's just as stuck as all of them." _He walked to the tree and climbed up as well not using his tree-walking skills because he wants to keep his skills secret.

Sasuke had just escaped the latest horde of fangirls, what are their problem anyways? His brother had warned him to beware of the fangirls, when he first heard the term he thought his brother was just making a joke, but when he heard the tone that his brother associated with the word, it made him pause and decided that if a group of girls can cause the Anbu Captain Itachi Uchiha to fear them then he might as well heed the advice. When he was walking to the academy he was followed by only a couple of girls whispering and giggling while staring at him, but when he turned his head back to look at them again there was a dozen. After taking a third look to see nearly 20 girls following him, he decided that enough was enough and ran. He ran the whole way to the academy, thanks to his early training he managed to lose the group and hide himself on one of the trees near the academy. He only left its sanctuary when the bell for the first lesson rang. Now it was lunch and they _are still chasing _after him. He had dashed behind some bush near his tree and quickly climbed up, just in time too as he heard them talking to themselves on the space that he had just occupied.

"Where did he go?"

"I saw him ran past here."

"He won't get away! He's soo cute, his quiet attitude is so cool. My sister told me that his older brother was also cute when she was in the academy with him, now she said he is _hot_."

"What about that kid with the mask he looks cool too."

"Yeah but my dad told me that he's dangerous and I shouldn't stay near him."

"Dangerous? All I saw him do is sleep like that Nara kid."

"Never mind him, let's hurry up and find Sasuke-kun before lunch is over."

and off they go searching for their duck-butt in attitude armor(he'll unlock his brooding armor after the massacre). Sasuke sighed in relief after hearing them ran off and turned his thoughts to his classmates. Nearly all of the girls were fangirls with the exception of the Hyuuga Girl. The boys were mostly goofing around so there's not much he can go on, there was a few that he thought looks interesting like the masked kid, the Aburame and the Inuzuka kid. The rest looks like they would cry without their mommies if they got hurt so he didn't pay much attention to them.

"Yo!" and one of the object of his thoughts, crouching on the branch that he was sitting on, with one of his hand held in a peace sign while giving him an eye-smile but with both eyes, had Kakashi been there to see it he would have been proud. Sasuke glance at the blonde surprised at the sudden appearance but didn't show any sign of it.

"How did you get up here?" he asked since usually the only kids his age that would be able to climb trees would have to have early training.

"I climbed obviously." deadpanned Naruto.

"I knew that but you didn't come from any ninja family, kids our age that can climb trees would have to be trained. Were you trained?"

"Yeah I was and sorry I won't be able to tell you who until we become friends. So how about it?"

"Alright you start first. Whats your name and how old are you?" asked Sasuke, wanting to know about the masked boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to turn 6 next month, you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, turned 6 last month."

"Whats the deal with you running away from those girls anyway? Don't tell me that they actually scare you?" asked Naruto. Not quite sure what to make of the sight of Sasuke running away from a bunch of girls.

"Keep your voice down! They aren't like normal girls, when my brother first told me about them I didn't really believe him, but seeing is believing. Those girls are called _fanaticus girlirilus _or commonly known as fangirls. Its like a disease that affect girls during the academy years, they'll pick the guy that they see as 'cool' and they will chase that guy and pester him with dates and declaration of their love, they never let a target go until they either get him or graduate. My brother was lucky, he finished the Academy early so he didn't have to endure them for long. But for me, unless I graduate early like him I'll have to do my best to remain out of their clutches for 4 years. The chasing isn't just confined to only in school, it's also after school, I'll have to be on my guard whenever I'm out of the clan compound."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's tale with a smirk and struggled to keep himself laughing, he never thought that his new friend would develop a phobia in just one day, and a phobia of girls of all things.

"Sasuke, you better be careful with how you act. Because if you keep running away from girls, people are gonna start to think that you might be gay. So I'm going to do something that will be in your best interest" said Naruto, a devious smirk could be seen even through his mask. Sasuke felt a shiver running through his back after seeing the smirk, "What do you mean? What are you gonna do?" Naruto jumped down from the tree and shouted:

"Hey girls, Sasuke is up in that tree" while pointing his finger right at Sasuke who's face could now be seen. Sasuke's face paled rapidly before he quickly jumped down and run away from a horde of squealing fangirls that are quickly approaching his position.

"DAMN YOU NARUTOO! YOU DOBE!"

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself seeing Sasuke chased around the school-yard. He looked around the area for who to befriend with next. He saw the Akimichi boy with a bag of chips sitting next to the Nara kid who was lying under a tree nearby and walked over to them.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm in your class as well. You mind if I hang out with you guys?" asked Naruto, giving the pair eye-smiles.

"Sure, why not. I'm Akimichi Chouji and this here is Nara Shikamaru. He and I have been friends since we can walk. Our family always bring us to play together, although there's suppose to be a girl too, Yamanaka Ino, but I think she's busy chasing the Uchiha at the moment." said Chouji and resumed munching his chip. Shikamaru merely stared at Naruto before nodding and turned his head back to cloud watching.

"So you guys are from clans?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah, our dad was the Ino-Shika-Cho team, so our clans are pretty tight. Me, Shika and Ino use to play together nearly all the time. Well Ino and I play but Shika sleeps, but now Ino is infatuated with Sasuke so she's off chasing him so it's just me and Shika hanging out now."

"No worries I'll play with you guys if you want. You guys are like my 3rd and 4th friend after Lee and Sasuke."

"I don't know about your Lee, but when did you ever became friends with Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow at Naruto.

"About 10 minutes ago." said Naruto in a nonchalant tone, causing the two boys to sweat drop. "So, since we are gonna be friends, tell me what do you guys like to do?"

"Well I like eating chips, bar-b-que and my mom's cooking, I like playing with my friends and having fun." said Chouji, still eating chips by the handful.

"*Sigh* this conversation is so troublesome, I like my sleeping, people who are not troublesome, cloud watching, non-schooldays and sleeping." said Shikamaru still looking at the clouds.

"You said sleeping twice." said Naruto, no believing that anyone can be that lazy.

"So?"

"Well, I like ramen, my precious people,training, having fun, making new friends, pranking people who deserves it and ramen." said Naruto with a big grin, Shikamaru sighed at hearing ramen twice, but Chouji understands completely since he's a food lover as well. "Say, you guys wanna hang out after school? We can play in a nearby training ground, or do you guys wanna get dinner? I know a great place that sells ramen!"

"We'll have to ask our parents when they come and get us, but if they're ok with it then we'll go with you." said Chouji.

"Great!"

The bell rang again and the trio made their way back to their classroom. Sasuke could be seen stumbling in looking slightly disheveled while the fangirls, for some strange reason that defies the laws of physics and the universe, looked completely fine with not a hair out of place, showing no sign of chasing their Sasuke-kun for over twenty minutes. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eye-brow as if to say _"Did you enjoy the run?" _to which Sasuke responded with a glare before ignoring Naruto and payed attention to Iruka who's giving lecture on traps, tactics and strategy. This lesson actually grabbed Naruto's attention since it would help him if he have the knowledge with him in a fight. Basically the lesson is telling him to always cause distractions when the opportunities present themselves to give an edge and set traps beforehand to hinder the enemy. Teamwork strategy won't be covered until second year. The rest of the lesson was history covering the beginning era of the Shodaime. Naruto snoozed through that lesson, but his ears did catch the fact that a woman called Uzumaki Mito was the Shodaime's wife, he stored that fact away to ask what happened to her if nobody remembered the name. He also noticed that no one made the connection between his name and Uzumaki Mito. He stored that fact away to ask Sarutobi later. But aside from noting that little fact Naruto snoozed through the rest of the class, only waking up to answer Iruka's question when he asked, Naruto had actually payed attention but shut his eyes because he doesn't really feel motivated enough to actually act like he's attentive.

Iruka was paying extra attention towards the only masked student in his class, he had already called on the boy several times with questions that he did not expect the boy to answer correctly, since the boy didn't seem to be paying attention, he was prepared to fully scold the boy into paying attention. But to his surprise the boy actually answered correctly to all of his questions. The boy, no, Naruto is actually acting like a Nara in his class. The response he received is similar to how Shikamaru would do when he called on him. He figured both boys must be paying attention but not bothering to lift there heads to look at him. He thought Naruto would a loud and brash type of kid, since he was most likely shunned and socially mistreated all his life by the civilians, the boy should have ended up as an attention-seeking kid. But Naruto wasn't seeking attention in class at all, he's acting just like a lazy average kid in class. Iruka turned his thoughts away from Naruto as the class was about to finish.

Hinata had been sneak peeking at Naruto all day, since he walked into the class room. He was an enigma to her because for some reason she found her attention keeps going back to him. She decided to gauge his personality by observing..COUGH..spying..COUGH.. his behavior through out the day. She saw him talking to the Uchiha boy on the tree after that he went to hang out with the Nara and Akimichi boy until the end of the lunch break but he acted differently in class, he did not talk to the other kids like most of the class he just sleeps like the Nara boy. This caused her to be confuse as she's nowhere near figuring out why her head keeps turning itself towards his direction. She decided to follow him around after school to see if she can find out more about him.

Naruto lifted his head as he heard Iruka announce that they were going to do an hour of physical exercise. This cheered him up immensely since he knew that this is something he can actively participate in. He quickly got up from his desk and followed the class out to the training field where they separate themselves into two line, one boys and one girls. They were lead through stretches and warm ups before jogging behind Iruka. At first everyone was jogging at the same pace but after two laps, it became clear who's physically fit and who's not. The kids that came from clans are in the lead with the exception of Ino who was too busy pampering her hair and dieting. Also in the lead with the clan children is non other than Uzumaki Naruto, easily keeping pace with the slow(to him only) speed. Iruka was running at low-genin speed to help the students get used to the exertion. After the jog, the students were paired up for sparring. Each student was shown the katas for Academy Taijutsu Style taijutsu, after that they were suppose to repeat the move to their sparring partner who would, in turn block the attack with a defensive kata. Naruto was paired up with Hinata, who was exempted from having to use Academy Taijutsu Style being from the Hyuuga Clan which specializes in the Gentle Fist Style(Juuken), Hinata was to attack first and Naruto was suppose to block using whatever he want since the academy isn't sufficient to block the Juuken. Hinata stared at him shyly before ducking her head and poked her fingers together. Naruto cocked his head to the side at this strange behavior expecting Hinata to attack him.

"Hey Hyuuga-san, aren't you supposed to attack me?" asked Naruto.

"G-gomen, N- N- Naruto-san." said Hinata with a light blush before settling into the Juuken stance. She breathed in deeply before releasing it in a rush, her eyes became determined and she dashed at Naruto at mid-genin speed, surprising Naruto and catching him off guard, allowing her to land a hit right on his sternum sending him sprawling away.

"Gomen Naruto-san! I didn't mean to hit you that hard" Hinata quickly apologized, mortified, thinking that she might have hurt him badly. She ran over to him and checked on him to see if he was alright.

Naruto quickly got up and grinned at Hinata. "It's fine Hyuuga-san, I didn't think you were that fast so I let my guard down a bit. Next time I'll be ready so lets do it again. Do you mind if I call you Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I- It's fi- fine, Naruto-san" said Hinata with a blush on her face. Naruto seeing her face red wasn't sure if she was sick or not. "Hey Hinata-san your face is kinda red. Are you sick? If you don't feel good we can spar later."

"I- I'm ok Naruto-kun, I'll s- spar." said Hinata with a deep blush but settled into back into the Juuken stance. Naruto quickly got serious and settled into the Academy stance that he saw Iruka did. Hinata dashed towards him again and launched three finger jabs at his arm, Naruto leaned back and brushed Hinata's arm away kicked at her body but she sidestepped it and jabbed him in the leg twice before running right up to his body and did a two hand palm thrust into his chest sending him back flipping onto his feet again and coughed a bit. He dashed towards Hinata(at low-genin speed) and threw a fist at her stomach. Hinata sidestepped again and this time she manage to tag his arm five times and did a palm thrust at his shoulder. Naruto turned his body to the side, allowing the palm thrust to miss him and kick at Hinata's stomach this time connecting and sent her flying back. She got back up to her feet wiping her mouth and ran back towards Naruto sending a flurry of finger jabs at Naruto, to which he either used the back of hands to block or just dodge. Only a few of Hinata's attack connected and all of them were on his arms. Naruto's arms are starting to feel numb, his reaction is starting to slow due to getting hit by the jarring jabs too many times. _"If I don't up the ante I'll lose, but if I did she won't stand a chance. Damn she's good, and who'd have guessed that she's this strong. Heh, whoever trained her did a good job with it. Guess you win this one Hinata." _thought Naruto hiding his smirk. He continued to force himself to fight at low-genin level taking more hits and getting slower, but Hinata was getting tired as well so she put all of her strength into her next two hand palm thrust. Naruto flew off his feet and and landed on his back with a heavy _thud!_ They finally noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them. Naruto got up slowly and rubbed small circles around his chest while staring at Hinata with a smile. Hinata had collapsed onto her knees and hands and was panting heavily, she had used up a lot of energy during the fight. She was staring at the ground when a shadow covered her, she looked up to see Naruto extending his hand towards her, offering to help her back up onto her feet. She looked up with surprised look on her face. She saw his hand and blushed but accepted it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Nice job, you won the fight. You got one mean palm thrust Hinata-san, keep it up you'll be a kunoichi to be reckoned with if you keep training." said Naruto, smiling. Hinata looked at his face with a smile as well. "Hai, Naruto-san."

"So would you like to come with me and a couple of my friends for some ramen after school?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at him with her mouth in an "o" but no sound coming out.

"_Is he asking me on a date already? But it's just the first day, we don't even know each other yet. Wait, calm down he said with some friends so he must be trying to make friends, that's it that's all there is to it." _Naruto stared at Hinata's face going through a range of expression: shock, frantic, beet red blush, receding blush, calm look and now a smile.

"Of course Naruto-san I'd be glad to." said Hinata confident in her assessment of the situation.

Naruto smile at her again before looking at all the other students and Iruka staring at them. "What's wrong Iruka-sensei? Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Nothing Naruto, it's just that your fight was on a level that is slightly higher above the rest of the class so they stopped to watch." said Iruka shaking his head before telling the class that they are dismissed, the Academy is over for the day. The class quickly went back to class to get their supplies. Some waited for parents or guardian to pick them up while others just walked home. Shikamaru and Chouji talked to their dad's who are almost bigger versions of them, before walking over to where Hinata and Naruto was waiting, they gave him a nod and he led them to his personal heaven of Earth, a place called "Ichiraku's Ramen Stand". He quickly sat on a stool and yelled for his favorite ramen chefs.

"Teuchi-ossan! Ayame-neechan! I'm back!"

Ayame walked to the counter with a wide smile that her surrogate otouto is back. "Naruto-kun! How've you been? Oh, you brought your friends as well and whats this? Naruto," Ayame said in a sly tone, "Have you gotten over your Ayame-neechan so fast and already got yourself a girlfriend already?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed the same deep red hue, while Chouji and Shikamaru snickered. "Baka Ayame-neechan! We're just friends!" Naruto shouted at Ayame, who chuckled and asked them. Naruto had his usual two bowls of everything, ignoring the looks of disbelief from Hinata and Shikamaru but payed attention to the competitive glimmer in Chouji's eye. Chouji ordered the same as Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata ordered a small bowl of miso.

"So Naruto, how did you get so fast? Not many people can last that long against a Hyuuga." Shikamaru asked, curious.

"Well I train my self everyday in the morning from 5 am to 7 am. But Hinata was really fast, I thought she'd be a bit slower. Those palm thrusts of her's hurt a lot." Hinata blushed at the compliments.

"So what kind of stuff do you like Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Umm.. I- I like m- my mother and s- sister, flower p- pressing, and m- my friends" said Hinata with a small smile.

"All good things. So Chouji have you ever been to this stand before?"

"Nope, I hope it will be as good as you say."

"Oh it will and I bet I can eat more than you." said Naruto with a devious smirk.

"Oh you do, do you?" said Chouji with narrowed eyes.

"Yep, the loser pays for everyone how's that?" replied Naruto.

"You're on!" shouted Chouji while Shikamaru groaned and banged his on the table mumbling something about troublesome blonds and troublesome Akimichi for friends and Hinata giggled. As if on cue Ayame served their order as soon as the sound of Chouji's last word faded.

Both gluttons stuffed themselves as fast as they can, Naruto in the lead due to this being his nirvana, but Chouji is not far behind being an Akimichi can put away food at an amazing pace. Both boys came up for a breath, glared at each other before resuming their competition at a frightful pace. Hinata was stunned and slightly scared, she'd never seen anyone eat at such a frightening pace. Shikamaru was still mumbling already used to his friend's eating habit, this is nothing compared to when it was an all-you-can-eat bar-b-que buffet. Half an hour later, with both Naruto and Chouji tied at 13 extra-large bowls, they both paid the bill for everyone and the four new friends said farewell and made their separate ways home.

A/N:

There! Chapter 7 done. Sorry again for being late, but like I said above, I got my first writers block but it only lasted for half a day. So I'm back again. I'll do my best to update faster but I might be a day or 2 late so please don't get TOO mad at me. Normal mad is fine though. First year academy might have 2 or 3 more chapters in it left before year 2 just to let you know. See you next time.

Ja Ne


End file.
